El primer caballero
by Nayal
Summary: Esto es un libro de caballerías, con caballeros, brujas, magia, dragones, y doncellas, sea eso lo que sea. ShizNat, eventualmente, jeje.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué es un caballero?**

Natsuki era una joven de pelo azul y ojos verdes, que vivía en un bosque con su madre, Saeko. Era la hija del gran caballero Gawain, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Su madre había perdido a su amado esposo en una contienda, y había vivido una vida triste, pues siempre había guerras que luchar, y entuertos que deshacer. Y Gawain siempre estaba dispuesto a abandonar su hogar para cumplir sus deberes como caballero de Cornualles. Por eso, Saeko educó a su hija de forma que desconociese la existencia de los caballeros.

Natsuki se ocupaba de cazar para el sustento de su madre y ella misma. Era muy hábil y fuerte, y con su venablo era capaz de cazar las bestias más fuertes o escurridizas. Estaba siguiendo a un jabalí cuando de repente se encontró con tres figuras montadas en sendos caballos. Los jinetes llevaban una armadura reluciente, y llevaban espadas a sus costados. Todo ello maravilló a la joven Natsuki, la cual se puso en medio del camino y los obligó a pararse.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo con voz segura Natsuki.

- ¡Apártate, chiquilla! ¡Tenemos prisa! – Respondió uno de los caballeros.

- ¡Esperad! – Dijo otro. – Quizás esta chica pueda ayudarnos. Dime, pequeña, ¿has visto por casualidad a unos caballeros que llevaban a tres doncellas?

Natsuki se quedó pensando.

- ¿Qué es un caballero?

Los caballeros comenzaron a reírse de la ignorancia de la chica.

- Nosotros somos caballeros. – Dijo uno de ellos con orgullo, señalándose el pecho.

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió Natsuki. - ¿Qué hacen los caballeros?

- Nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo. – Dijo uno de los jinetes.

- Esperad. – Dijo otro.- Mostrémosle qué son los caballeros. Verás, un caballero es un hombre que lucha por la justicia y el bienestar de las demás personas. Protegemos a los más débiles, matamos dragones y... rescatamos doncellas en apuros.

- ¿Doncellas? ¿Eso qué es? – Quiso saber Natsuki.

- Ejem... Cof cof – Tosió el que había estado hablando. – Tú, por ejemplo, eres una doncella... supongo... ejem... normalmente los caballeros salvan a las doncellas de algo terrible... – El caballero quería evitar a toda costa la explicación.

Natsuki no profundizó en ello, porque le llamaba mucho más la atención la indumentaria de los susodichos caballeros.

- Y eso que lleváis en el pecho que reluce, ¿qué es?

- Eso es la armadura. Con ella estamos protegidos de flechas y lanzas.

- ¿Como mi venablo?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y lo que lleváis colgando del cinturón?

- ¡Jajaja! – Se rió uno de ellos. - ¡En verdad eres ignorante!

- Eso son nuestras espadas. Están hechas de acero, y nos sirven para luchar contra los malhechores. – Dijo el que era más comprensivo.

- ¡Ah! – Natsuki estaba muy asombrada por todo lo que estaba oyendo.

- Ahora, por favor... ¿nos podrías decir por dónde han ido los caballeros con las tres doncellas?

- He visto a varios jinetes con tres mujeres. No sabría decir si son doncellas o no... – se quedó pensativa. – No llevaban venablos como yo.

- ¡Jajaja! – Todos rieron a la vez.

Cuando cesaron las últimas risas, y Natsuki estaba empezando a ponerse furiosa (no le gustaba que se rieran de algo delante de ella sin ella pillar el chiste), uno de los caballeros comenzó la marcha.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que castigar a esos felones! – Gritó uno de ellos, arengando a los demás.

- ¡Un momento! – Gritó Natsuki. - ¡Yo también quiero ser un caballero!

- ¡Tú no puedes ser un caballero! ¡Eres una mujer! – Gritó uno de ellos, ya alejándose.

Natsuki aún podía oír las risas de los jinetes. Dio un golpe con el pie a un árbol, llena de furia (lo cual no fue muy buena idea, porque se fue cojeando durante un rato), y se olvidó de que tenía que cazar. Quería preguntar a su madre todo eso de los caballeros y las doncellas en apuros.

- Ne... madre... ¿qué son los caballeros? – Preguntó Natsuki nada más ver a Saeko. Ésta se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de su hija, así que cambió el tema.

- ¿No has traído nada para comer?

- No, madre. – Dijo Natsuki avergonzada. – Me encontré con unos hombres montados en caballos que decían que eran caballeros. También decían que yo no podía ser un caballero. ¿Por qué?

Su madre ya no podía evitar el hablar de caballeros. Su hija los había descubierto...¡ y quería ser uno de ellos!

- Verás, Natsuki. Sólo los hombres pueden ser caballeros. Los caballeros son los hombres que están al servicio del rey y hacen cumplir las leyes.

- ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de ellos?

Natsuki parecía dolida. ¿Cómo era que su madre le hubiera escondido algo así? Saeko se dio cuenta de que tenía que explicárselo.

- Verás, Natsuki... tu padre también era un caballero. Murió en una lucha contra Irlanda. No quería que supieses nada de ello para que no te enamoraras de un caballero como lo hice yo. Es muy dura la vida de la mujer de un caballero, Natsuki. Siempre esperando que esté bien, y verse por breves períodos de tiempo...

Saeko parecía apenada. Natsuki lo comprendió. Pero no estaba de acuerdo.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero casarme con ningún caballero! ¡Yo quiero ser un caballero!

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! – Saeko se asustó de lo que su hija le estaba insinuando.

- Pero madre... ¡yo sé arreglármelas perfectamente sola! ¡No quiero ser una doncella! – Natsuki tampoco tenía muy claro lo que era eso de las doncellas.

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Te prohíbo que hables así! ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de caballeros! – Se tocó el puente de la nariz y se calmó un poco. – Por favor, Natsuki... lo que pides es un imposible. La vida que tenemos es buena. No necesitamos a nadie más.

Natsuki primero se sorprendió de lo tajante que había sido su madre. Luego se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía miedo a perderla. Comprendía sus temores, pero su deseo de convertirse en caballero era muy grande. Quería llevar reluciente armadura, y luchar por los más débiles. Viajar y tener muchas aventuras. Matar dragones, rescatar doncellas, fuera eso lo que fuese, y montar en un brioso corcel.

Aunque vivían en el bosque, había un pueblecito cerca, al cual iba Natsuki de vez en cuando para cambiar caza por otros artículos de primera necesidad. El pueblo era tranquilo, pues no estaba en ninguna frontera. Natsuki no solía pasar más tiempo del indispensable, ya que su madre la había aleccionado para volver enseguida, razón por la cual nunca oyó hablar de los caballeros. Natsuki fue para allá, por la mañana temprano, para saber más cosas sobre los caballeros. Habló con el posadero, que era amigo suyo, y se informó de todo lo que quería saber.

- Bueno, Natsuki. Para ser caballero el rey tiene que armarte caballero. Normalmente, se empieza de escudero, al servicio de un caballero. Después de algunos años de aprendizaje y demostrar tu valor, el rey te arma caballero. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- No... no... por nada... y... ¿sólo los hombres pueden ser caballeros?

- ¡Pues claro! – Respondió riéndose el hombre. - ¿Cómo va una mujer a manejar una espada? – Seguía riéndose, pensando en lo estúpida que le resultaba la idea.

Natsuki escondía su disgusto, pues quería saber cómo podría llegar a ser un caballero.

- Y dime... ¿cómo se hace uno escudero?

- Pues eso es difícil. Tienes que conocer a algún caballero que te tome a tu servicio.

- ¿Y dónde hay caballeros? – El hombre, dado lo ridículo de la idea, no sospechaba que Natsuki le hacía todas esas preguntas para saber cómo hacerse ella misma un caballero. Así pues respondía de buen grado a todas las preguntas que le formulaba la chica.

- Pues donde hay más caballeros ahora mismo es en el castillo de Kareol. Va a haber un torneo donde estarán los mejores caballeros y las más bellas damas.

- ¿Y dónde queda eso?

- Pues... a una semana de camino hacia el norte. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría ir?

- ¡No! No... jamás podría dejar a mi madre sola... – dijo Natsuki al posadero. Ya se había fraguado una idea de cómo hacerse caballero, pero no quería que nadie sospechara nada.

Sabía que le rompería el corazón a su madre, pero lo de ser caballero se le había metido entre ceja y ceja. Sabía que su madre podría arreglárselas sola, pues era muy buena curandera, y la gente del pueblo le daba cosas a cambio de sus cuidados. Así pues, con un poquito de remordimiento, elaboró su plan.

Por unos cuantos días, fue al pueblo para estudiar a los chicos y su forma de vestirse y comportarse. Finalmente, un día se decidió, se vistió como un chico, y se recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, tal y como lo hacían muchos jóvenes. No había muy buenos peluqueros en la zona. Aunque no había tenido mucho trato con la gente, sí se había fijado en que los chicos andaban y actuaban de forma diferente a las chicas. Se dio cuenta de que los chicos abrían mucho los brazos y las piernas al andar. Escupían de vez en cuando y se hurgaban la nariz. Después de algunos ensayos, se dijo que podría hacerlo. No era tan difícil, después de todo. Sólo ir por la vida como si todo el espacio fuera para ti, y hacer ruidos y gestos groseros de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente, no tenía mucho pecho que esconder, así que eso no supuso ningún problema. En cuanto a su figura, era una chica atlética, acostumbrada al ejercicio físico. Fácilmente pasaría por un chico.

Así pues, escribió una nota a su madre, y se alejó del calor de su hogar por la mañana temprano, antes de que Saeko se levantara. Cogió sus pequeñas pertenencias, y se lanzó a lo desconocido, firmemente convencida de que se convertiría en el mejor caballero del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsuki escudero**

En su primer día de marcha por el bosque, Natuski no tuvo ningún encuentro. No es que no hubiera ladrones, pero alguien que llevaba un venablo y un arco, y tenía el porte atlético de Natsuki, solía tener viajes bastante tranquilos. Por otro lado, dada su juventud, seguramente no llevaba nada de valor. Así pues, los ojos escondidos en el bosque no prestaron mucha atención a la chica. Preferían esperar a carruajes poco protegidos, y chicas guapas. La vida del asaltante de caminos es muy solitaria, y de vez en cuando hay que satisfacer las necesidades fisiológicas. Por supuesto, para ello, siempre hay una mano amiga, pero no es lo mismo.

Como decíamos, Natsuki viajaba sin mayores contratiempos. Solamente al llegar a un puente divisó una pequeña tienda, delante de la cual pacía tranquilamente un caballo, al lado de un caballero sentado. Llevaba una armadura con adornos verdes. Tenía el pelo rubio, y ojos grises. En cuanto vio a Natsuki, se levantó y agarró su lanza.

- ¿Quién sois? ¿A qué habéis venido?

- Etto... me llamo Natsuki... ¿y tú?

- ¡Yo soy Sir Haruka de Armitage! ¿Sois un caballero? – Dijo el caballero gritando. Después de dar un repaso visual a Natsuki, añadió. – No parecéis un caballero... pero nunca se sabe... los caballeros que atraviesan su fase de locura son difíciles de distinguir...

- ¿Fase de locura? – Dijo Natsuki, no comprendiendo. Nadie le había dicho nada sobre eso de la fase de la locura.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo caballero que ame locamente a su dama atravesará una fase de locura, donde se vestirá con harapos y vivirá en el bosque, gritando por el amor de su dama! ¡Yo mismo pasé mi fase de locura cuando pensé que Lady Yukino ya no correspondía mi amor!

- Etto...- dijo Natsuki rascándose la nuca. – Lo siento, no soy uno de esos.

- ¡Ah! Entonces puedes pasar el puente, si quieres.

- ¿Si fuera un caballero no podría?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Pues porque tendríamos que luchar para decidir cuál es la mejor dama de los dos, la tuya o la mía!

A Natsuki tampoco le habían contado nada sobre eso de las damas. Además, no entendía muy bien por qué eso de luchar para ver cuál dama era mejor.

- ¿Y eso no se puede decidir comparando a las damas en cuestión? – Dijo Natsuki con cara de concentración. – No creo que el que vosotros luchéis haga que una dama sea mejor que otra.

- ¡Ésa no es la cuestión! ¡Por supuesto que cada dama es la mejor para su caballero! ¡Jamás podríamos convencer al otro si no fuera luchando!

- No lo entiendo. – Dijo Natsuki con total honestidad.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo entiendes! ¡No eres un caballero!

Entonces Natsuki cayó en la cuenta de que este caballero podría ayudarla.

- Es cierto. Pero me gustaría convertirme en uno.

- ¿Sois de noble linaje?

- ¿Eso importa?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es de suma importancia!

- Mi padre era Sir Gawain, y mi madre Lady Saeko. – Dijo Natsuki con orgullo, después de saberlo recientemente a través de su madre.

- ¿Sois hijo de Sir Gawain? – Dijo Haruka con incredulidad.

- ¡Exacto! – Natsuki tenía plasmada una gran sonrisa.

- Mmm...- dijo mirándola fijamente.- No sabía que Sir Gawain tuviera un hijo... Pero tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre, y el cabello de tu madre...

- ¿Lo conocisteis?

- ¡Por supuesto! Yo era aún un escudero cuando murió... pero todo el mundo conocía a Sir Gawain y Lady Saeko.

- Entonces... veréis... ¿cómo podría convertirme en caballero, como mi padre?

- ¡Tienes que empezar como escudero, por supuesto!

- ¿Tenéis vos escudero?

- No. – Dijo Haruka, sopesando el ofrecimiento. Por supuesto, sería un gran honor aleccionar al hijo de Gawain. Pero tenía un secreto que no podía contar a nadie: Haruka era una mujer. El chico jamás podría llegar a averiguarlo.

- ¿Podría, por favor, ser vuestro escudero? – Dijo Natsuki con esperanza.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Haruka se decidió. Al fin y al cabo, era el hijo de Sir Gawain.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Desde hoy, serás mi escudero! ¡Vete a recoger leña!

Con lo cual, Natsuki estaba muy contenta. No había pasado ni un día, y ya se había convertido en escudero. A los dos días de estar con Haruka, su excitación inicial pasó a ser un gran aburrimiento. Esperar todo el día para que pasara un caballero y retarlo a duelo no era muy excitante que digamos. Por supuesto, estaba entretenida con servir a su caballero. Pero no era mucho más de lo que hacía con su madre. Además, empezaba a pensar que si Haruka no hacía nada por ella misma, debía de aburrirse mucho durante todo el día. De vez en cuando le veía una gota de sudor, debido a estar al sol con el metal de la armadura puesta todo el día. Desde luego, la vida de caballero no era tal y como se la esperaba. En eso estaba pensando cuando, al tercer día, por fin, apareció un caballero.

El caballero iba vestido con armadura negra, y lucía un hermoso pelo rojo. Iba acompañado de lo que parecía ser un escudero, también pelirrojo.

- ¡Alto! ¡No podéis pasar el puente, caballero, sin antes luchar contra mí! – Gritó Haruka levantándose atropelladamente, y haciendo el ademán de montarse en su caballo.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero luchar! ¡Sólo quiero pasar el puente!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Ahora mismo proclamo que mi dama, Lady Yukino, es la más bella de todo el universo!

- Ya estamos otra vez con los caballeros de los puentes...- Dijo por lo bajo el escudero.

- ¿Y qué tal si lo arreglamos todo tomándonos unos tragos de buen vino? Llevo bastante en la alforja...

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya me has oído! ¡Mi dama es la más bella, y la tuya es un mero gusano, en comparación!

- Yo no tengo dama... – Dijo el caballero como el que no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Quién sois que no tenéis dama?

- Sir Midori de Sugiura. ¡El Caballero de la Justicia!

- Lo siento... jamás oí hablar de ti... – Dijo Haruka con desconcierto. - ¡Da igual! ¡Lucharemos para demostrar que mi dama es la mejor del mundo!

- ¿Qué os pasa a los caballeros de los puentes? Estáis todos como regaderas... – Aportó el escudero.

- ¡Silencio, escudero! ¡No te dirijas así a un caballero! – Espetó Haruka.

- Como si me importara... – El escudero se sopló las uñas en señal de desinterés.

- Muy bien, tu dama es la más bella y mejor del mundo. ¿Contento? – Dijo Midori para aplacar los ánimos. – Ahora... ¿nos dejas pasar?

- Etto... – Haruka se había quedado sin palabras.- ¿Qué clase de caballero sois que no lucháis cuando os retan?

- Es que quiero guardar mis fuerzas para el torneo. – En el torneo se tenía la oportunidad de ganar una buena recompensa.

- ¿El torneo? ¿Qué torneo?

- ¿Ves lo que ocurre cuando te pasas todo el día en un puente? No te enteras de las cosas importantes...- Aportó el escudero.

- ¡Nao! ¡No le hables así al caballero...! ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

- ¡No lo dije! ¡Pero soy Sir Haruka de Armitage!

- Sir Haruka... Sir Haruka... – Dijo Midori intentando recordar. – Lo siento, no sé quién eres.

Haruka puso cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Pero no sabe nadie que soy el Caballero del Puente?

- Es que hay tantos... – Dijo Nao, de nuevo.

- ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tengo que hacer algo para proclamar a los cuatro vientos y que todo el mundo lo sepa que mi dama es la más bella!

- ¿Por qué no te vienes al torneo? –Le propuso Midori. – Allí habrá muchos caballeros a los que restregarle la belleza de tu dama. Mira... tú proclamas la belleza de tu dama, yo hago lo mismo, pero sin decir que es mi dama, claro, sino la tuya... – Midori rectificó hábilmente - y las ganancias las repartimos también.

Midori había visto que Haruka era fuerte, y, en todo caso, dos caballeros siempre eran mejor que uno. Con un poco de suerte, se haría rica dentro de pocos días.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Natsuki! ¡Recoge las cosas, que nos vamos al torneo!

Y con eso, Natsuki se deshizo del tedio de esperar en un puente. Nao, por su parte, tenía curiosidad por sus nuevos "amigos".

- ¿Y tú y Lady Yukino habéis...?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Nada...?

- ¡Lo nuestro es platónico!

- ¿Ni un besito...?

- Nao... déjalo ya... – Midori la advirtió, al ver que Haruka se ponía incómoda y colorada. No quería ponerse a malas con la que podía ser fuente de muchos ingresos. Por supuesto, luchar por la justicia y todo eso estaba muy bien, pero eso no le daba de comer todos los días.

Los extraños compañeros se dirigieron felizmente hacia el torneo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Camino al torneo**

Era agradable tener algo de compañía, pensaba Natsuki. Haruka, aunque un buen caballero (por lo que parecía, claro), gritaba demasiado y tenía un carácter autoritario. Sin embargo, Sir Midori parecía más cercano. En cuanto a Nao, fue odio a primera vista. Ya que ambos aspiraban a ser caballeros, entrenaban juntos las luchas a espada con espadas de madera.

- ¡Toma, araña! ¡Esto te enseñará a cerrar la boca! – Decía Natsuki mientras le daba con la espada de madera en el culo.

- ¡Maldito cachorro! – Nao se revolvía e intentaba darle, pero Natsuki era muy rápida.

- ¿Qué pasa, araña? ¿Te has enganchado con tu propia red? – Decía Natsuki fuera del alcance de Nao, riéndose.

- ¡Ahora verás! – Nao le tiró tierra a la cara y, aprovechando que Natuski no podía ver, le dio en toda la cabeza.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso es hacer trampas! – Dijo Natsuki, a la que le empezó a salir un chichón.

- Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra. ¿No dicen eso? – Y Nao comenzó a reírse.

- ¡Dejadlo por hoy! –Intervino Midori - ¡Tenéis que ir a por leña y cazar! ¡Vamos, que es para hoy!

Natsuki le mandaba una mirada asesina a Nao, la cual parecía ser inmune. Se fue a cazar, porque, de todos los presentes, era la quemejor lo hacía. A Nao le tocó la tarea de ir a por leña.

La rutina diaria era fácil de sobrellevar. Como tenían tiempo suficiente para llegar al torneo, sólo seguían el camino desde que se levantaban hasta la hora de comer. Luego Haruka se ponía a vigilar el camino por si había algún caballero por retar, y Midori bebía tranquilamente del vino que llevaba, mientras aleccionaba a los dos escuderos, que practicaban el arte de la lucha con espada. A pesar de que Nao tenía más experiencia, Natsuki era más rápida y atlética, y aprendía pronto.

El único problema de Natsuki era esconder su sexo. Sobre todo, a la hora de ir a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y a la hora de bañarse. Tenía que levantarse muy temprano para poder lavarse o, algunas veces, esperaba la caída de la noche, cuando no se veía mucho, para quitarse el sudor de todo el día. Lo de sus necesidades fisiológicas... bueno, hacer pipí de pie no lo había practicado, así que decidió alejarse mucho del campamento cuando surgía la necesidad, con la excusa de ir a ver si cazaba algo. En una de ésas estaba, cuando oyó que la llamaban.

- Psss... – Dijo Midori susurrando.

Natsuki se sobresaltó, y comenzó a subirse los pantalones, esperando que Midori no hubiera visto nada.

- Toma... – Dijo Midori dándole unos calcetines.

- Etto... gracias, pero ya tengo. – Contestó Natsuki.

- No son para los pies. – Dijo Midori sonriendo, y señalando la parte media del cuerpo de Natsuki.

- ¿Perdón? – Natsuki no acertaba a saber lo que la otra quería decirle.

- Mira, cachorro... Sé que eres una mujer desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Natsuki puso cara de pánico, blanca como el papel. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta? Abría mucho las piernas y los brazos al andar, escupía de vez en cuando y soltaba palabras groseras cada vez que se acordaba.

- ¡P- pero! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Natsuki pensó que era mejor negarlo de plano.

- Lo sé... además, te acabo de ver. Mira, no te preocupes. Nao y yo también somos mujeres.

- ¿Cómo? - La cara de sorpresa de Natsuki era un poema.

Midori decidió ignorar la cara de susto de Natuski, e ir directa al grano.

- Mira, no sé tus razones pero, se nota mucho que eres una chica. Aunque no abultas donde no debes, no abultas donde tienes que abultar. – Dijo Midori señalando la entrepierna de Natsuki.

A Natsuki jamás se le había ocurrido pensar en eso. No estaba tan acostumbrada a la gente, habiendo vivido la mayor parte de su vida en la cabaña con su madre, con visitas esporádicas al pueblo. Nunca se había fijado en esos detalles.

Entonces cogió los calcetines y se los colocó convenientemente, subiéndosele los colores.

- Así está mejor. – Dijo con una sonrisa Midori.

- Etto... – Natsuki se rascó la nuca - ¿por qué sois caballeros?

- Bueno... en mi caso... creo que la vida como mujer es muy aburrida. ¡Ni siquiera te dejan entrar a las tabernas sin una compañía masculina! ¿Te lo puedes creer? – Protestó Midori, a la que le gustaba el alcohol más de la cuenta.

- ¿Y Nao? – Quiso saber la peliazul.

- Bueno, Nao... su pueblo fue arrasado por unos bárbaros. Mataron a su familia, y decidió que, para que no se aprovecharan de ella, se haría pasar por hombre. Yo la conocí en una taberna. Accidentalmente descubrí que era una mujer, y le propuse que fuera mi escudero.

- ¿Ya sabe lo mío? Que soy una... – Natsuki no terminó la frase.

- No me ha comentado nada... pero creo que deberíamos decírselo. – Comentó Midori, pensativa. – Ya sabes... ¡la unión hace la fuerza! ¡Hime Sentai!

- ¿Hime Sentai? – Preguntó Natsuki, que no entendía lo que la otra le decía.

- Sí, bueno... una vez conocí a una japonesa... aprendí un poco de japonés... algo así como "Escuadrón de Princesas"...

- Mejor no... –dijo Natsuki con cara de disgusto, al oír llamarle princesa.

- Ya, bueno... tendré que pensar mejor el nombre... no da mucho miedo, la verdad... – Dijo Midori pensativa.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, las tres mujeres se hicieron muy amigas. Con respecto a Haruka, aunque tenían sus dudas sobre si sería mujer o no, decidieron que lo mejor era no comentarle nada. El caballero tampoco abultaba mucho donde tenía que abultar, pero no se atrevían a descubrirse delante de él/ella. En caso de que no fuera mujer, tendrían un problema, debido al carácter explosivo del caballero. Por su parte, Haruka aprovechaba cada instante para aleccionar a Natsuki.

- ¡Para ser un caballero, hay que tener agallas! – Iba diciendo Haruka a Natsuki.

- Y un buen par de calcetines... – Dijo Natsuki por lo bajo.

- ¿Decías? – Quiso saber Haruka.

- Nada, nada... proseguid.

Tanto Midori como Nao se tuvieron que esconder la risa, ya que ellas sí habían escuchado a Natsuki.

Ya se notaba que se iban acercando al lugar del torneo. Había mucha más gente por los caminos, y muchos vendedores de toda clase. Una vez llegaron a las inmediaciones del castillo, pudieron ver la feria que se había montado. Las tiendas de los caballeros estaban apartadas en un gran prado. Cada una con su emblema ondeando y, según la fama de los caballeros, con más o menos escuderos y sirvientes. Luego, cerca de las tiendas, se encontraba el campo de duelos. Allí había una gran grada desde donde se ponían los nobles y las damas, junto al rey, para ver las justas. Y en otro lado, también cerca del campo de duelos, la feria. Había toda clase de puestos, desde puestos de comida y bebida hasta puestos de adivinos y curanderos. Por todos lados había saltimbanquis y teatros de marionetas. El lugar estaba lleno de vida.

Natsuki estaba muy asombrada, pues jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver tanta gente junta, ni tantas cosas que distrajeran su mente.

- ¡Por mi honor de caballero! –Gritó de pronto Haruka. - ¡Que me ahorquen si no eres el gran Sir Takeda! – Dijo dándole una gran palmada en la espalda al susodicho.

- ¡Sir Haruka! ¡Habéis venido a las justas!

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo buen caballero tiene que hacer méritos para su dama!

- Desde luego, desde luego. – Takeda se encontraba incómodo, pues aún no tenía dama a la que ofrecer sus hazañas.

- ¿Dónde está Sir Tate? Siempre vais juntos... – quiso saber Haruka.

- Bueno, ya sabéis cómo es la cosa... Lady Shiho...

- ¿Qué le mandó hacer esta vez? – Lady Shiho pedía las cosas más insólitas de su caballero.

- Lo mandó a buscar una pluma de ave fénix.

- ¡Pues le deseo la mejor suerte! – Haruka siguió preguntando por sus amistades. - ¿Y Sir Orlando?

- Bueno... ya sabéis... Lady Angélica lo engañó con otro...

- ¡No me digáis más! ¡Se fue al bosque en un ataque de locura!

- Pues sí...

- ¡No os preocupéis por él! ¡Eso es algo que nos pasa a todos!

- ¿Y cómo está Lady Yukino? – Se interesó Sir Takeda.

- ¡Tan bella como siempre!

Los caballeros siguieron la conversación, ante una Natsuki que estaba entre sorprendida y preocupada. No sabía que la vida de un caballero tuviera tantos problemas, sobre todo su vida amorosa. Creía que todo era más o menos sobre luchar y hacer justicia. Ella, se dijo, nunca se dejaría atrapar en los enredos amorosos. ¡Jamás de los jamases!

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por leerme, y por comentar :)


	4. Chapter 4

**El torneo**

Haruka y Midori se inscribieron en el torneo. Había muchas pruebas en las que se podía participar: tiro con arco, lucha con espadas, lucha con mazas, justas con lanzas, y otra serie de pruebas menos serias, como por ejemplo campeonato de cerveza. Haruka se apuntó a las justas y a la lucha con maza. Midori, por su parte, se apuntó a los duelos con espada y al campeonato de cerveza, por supuesto.

En el torneo había toda clase de caballeros. Caballeros que pertenecían a alguna corte, caballeros errantes, caballeros de los puentes, caballeros de las forestas, caballeros de las montañas, y un largo etcétera. Natsuki se fijó mucho en uno que iba vestido pobremente, que iba a pie agarrando las riendas como si fuera a caballo, mientras un sirviente hacía sonar unos cocos, como si fueran las pisadas del caballo. Y eso no era lo único extraño. Había un juglar que iba cantando una canción muy rara: "¡Bravo, valiente Sir Robin, cabalgó desde Camelot. No temía morir, oh bravo Sir Robin! No tenía miedo ninguno a morir de formas desagradables, ¡bravo bravo bravo Sir Robin!"*, y la canción seguía de manera extraña.

- ¿Y ése quién es? – Preguntó Natsuki.

- ¡Ah! Ése es Sir Robin... ya sabes... al pobre se le fue totalmente la cabeza... – Dijo Midori.

- ¿Por una dama? – Se aventuró a preguntar Natsuki.

- No, no... qué va... la verdad es que nadie sabe por qué. – Dijo Midori encogiéndose de hombros. – Vamos a poner las tiendas.

Las cuatro se situaron en un lugar bastante apartado de donde estaba la mayoría de los caballeros. Había dos razones importantes por las cuales estaban apartadas. Una era que no eran caballeros de renombre, y tuvieron que conformarse con los peores sitios. Y otra, ya más personal, era que las dos eran mujeres, y no querían ser sorprendidas. Cuanto más discretas fueran, mejor. Por supuesto ni Haruka lo comentó, ni Midori tampoco. Natsuki y Nao se ocuparon de montar las tiendas, así como de preparar las armaduras y las armas para los combates.

El primer día de combates fue muy intenso. Sir Haruka era un diablo con la maza. No había nadie que pudiera competir con ella. Quedó seleccionada para la final al siguiente día. Lo mismo ocurrió con Midori en... el campeonato de beber cerveza. En la espada no había tenido tanta suerte. Aunque había ganado al Caballero Verde, gracias a su astucia, no pudo llegar a ganar al Caballero Amarillo. Al Caballero Verde le ganó porque... bueno... era muy verde... sólo tuvo que despistarlo señalándole a unas jovencitas, y lo derribó de un mandoble. El Caballero Amarillo tenía una técnica inusual, pues venía del lejano oriente. Era sin duda un gran combatiente, y el duelo había sido muy reñido. Sin embargo, era capaz de volar por encima de los árboles, y hacer toda clase de acrobacias. Midori no podía competir con eso. Así pues, Midori se desquitó en el campeonato de cerveza. Tanto Nao como Natsuki estaban muy sorprendidas de la destreza y fuerza que exhibían sus mentores. Más aún teniendo en cuenta el gran nivel que había en todos los torneos.

Mientras Sir Haruka le contaba sus últimas aventuras a Lady Yukino, Midori se llevó a las dos escuderos a divertirse un rato. Éstas se maravillaron del fuerte hígado que debía de tener Midori. Desde luego, tumbaba a cualquiera en todo lo que fuera beber alcohol.

- ¡Venga Natuski! ¡Vamos a cantar un poquito! – Midori estaba muy contenta, pues había ganado bastante dinero gracias a las habilidades de Haruka con la maza y a su propio aguante con la cerveza.

- No... gracias...- A Natsuki no le gustaba eso de cantar. Además, no se sabía la canción.

- ¡Si es muy fácil! ¡Mira! ¡Todo el mundo está cantando! – Midori estaba bastante achispada.

"Nooo me mires con ojos de cordero,

Noooo me cantes a la luz de la luna,

Noooo me jures amor eterno,

Porque sé que noooo te casas con ninguna."

La canción seguía, y era cuanto menos embarazosa. Natsuki, ignorante hasta hace poco de muchas cosas, no comprendía totalmente lo que decía, pero tenía la sensación de que eso de "mirar panza arriba las estrellas" tenía un significado oculto, dadas las expresiones lascivas de los hombres al cantarla.

- ¿Qué pasa, cachorro? ¿Eres demasiado sensible para esta clase de sitios? – Nao se divertía mucho al ver la cara de Natsuki.

- ¡Cállate, araña! ¡Me voy a la tienda a descansar!

- ¡Eh, no seas tan aburrida! – Dijo Midori, cogiéndola del brazo. - ¡Venga, vamos a cantar!

Después de mucho sufrir a la borracha Midori, a la molesta Nao, y a las canciones de dudosa virtud, finalmente, se fueron a su tienda a descansar. Después de todo, una resaca no era lo mejor para participar en la final del campeonato de cerveza.

Al día siguiente Sir Haruka, con fuerzas renovadas por la conversación con Lady Yukino, y enarbolando el pañuelo que ésta le había dado, se dispuso a luchar en el combate final. El oponente era un caballero de dos metros de altura, y unos ciento cincuenta kilos de peso. Cada vez que la maza del caballero daba en el escudo de Sir Haruka, parecía que una montaña la estaba aplastando. Sin embargo, agallas no era lo que le faltaba a la rubia. Además, sabía que Lady Yukino la estaba mirando. ¡No podía ser vencida delante de sus ojos! Estaba en el suelo, después de recibir un duro golpe en las costillas, las cuales probablemente se habrían roto del impacto, cuando el otro caballero la atacó de nuevo. Haruka se revolvió y evitó el golpe. Gracias a que era más rápida, le dio un mazazo en toda la cabeza al contrincante, tras lo cual éste cayó de bruces al suelo. Sir Haruka había ganado la contienda delante de su dama. Estaba que no cabía de gozo. El problema era que estaba muy maltrecha, y Natsuki tuvo que ir a ayudarla.

Ya en la tienda, Sir Haruka, aunque evidentemente malherida, no quería ser atendida. Sin duda, no quería ser descubierta. Tanto Midori como Natsuki estaban preocupadas por ella. Así pues, compraron una poción del sueño en uno de los puestos de los curanderos, y se la dieron a Sir Haruka diciéndole que era una poción reparadora. Ésta se lo creyó completamente y, una vez tomada, cayó en un sueño profundo. Tanto Midori como Natuski se encargaron de curarla, dándose cuenta al instante de que se trataba de otra mujer.

- Etto... ¿no me descubriréis, verdad? – Decía una Haruka colorada como el tomate, después de despertarse y comprobar que estaba vendada.

- Por supuesto que no, Sir Haruka. – Dijo Natsuki con lealtad.

- En realidad, todas somos mujeres aquí. – Dijo Midori señalando tanto a las escuderos como a ella misma. – Por cierto... deberías llevar calcetines.

- ¿Cómo? – Haruka estaba totalmente sorprendida.

Midori le empezó a explicar lo de los calcetines cuando se oyó un gran tumulto fuera de la tienda. Nao salió a ver qué pasaba, y vio a mucha gente corriendo de acá para allá y gritando espantada. Todo lo que pudo oír era algo sobre un dragón. Cuando Nao comunicó lo que había oído a Midori y Haruka, todas salieron de la tienda, Haruka ayudada por Natsuki, y fueron hasta donde estaba la grada con los nobles y el rey.

A oídos del rey había llegado la noticia de que un dragón estaba asolando las aldeas vecinas. El rey Reito pidió ayuda a todos los caballeros que allí se encontraban. Ninguno de ellos dio un paso hacia delante. El último dragón del que se había tenido noticia fue muerto por el gran Sir Tristan en la época del rey Mark. Todos sabían que matar un dragón sólo estaba al alcance de unos pocos. Así pues, ningún caballero hizo ademán de ofrecerse. Sir Haruka entonces gritó fuertemente.

- ¡Yo iré! ¡No tenéis agallas ninguno!

- Lo siento, Sir Haruka.- Dijo el rey Reito.- Aunque aprecio vuestro valor, sé que no estáis en condiciones de luchar ahora mismo.

- ¡Yo me ofrezco! – Dijo Natsuki antes de que Sir Haruka tuviera oportunidad de protestar. Natuski no sabía qué era un dragón, pero no podía esperar a probar su valía.

- ¿Y quién sois vos? – Inquirió el rey.

- ¡Soy Natsuki, hijo de Gawain!

- No sabía que Gawain tuviera un hijo...- Dijo el rey pensativo.

- ¡Natsuki! ¡No puedes ir! ¡No eres caballero aún! ¡Yo iré! – Dijo Haruka con total convicción.

- Lo siento, Sir Haruka. No permitiré que vayáis. ¿Alguien más se ofrece? – Preguntó el rey a todos los presentes. Nadie se ofrecía voluntario. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Natsuki, hijo de Gawain! ¡Acercaos!

Natsuki se aproximó a donde estaba el rey. Éste levantó su espada y, ante el estupor de los presentes, lo nombró caballero. Natsuki estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Ya era caballero!

- ¡Y ahora, Sir Natsuki, ya podéis ir a matar al dragón!

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eh, espera, cachorro! ¡Yo también voy! ¿Podríais armarme a mí también caballero? No quiero que el cachorro se lleve todo el mérito.

- ¡Muy bien! Yo os nombro Sir... ¿cómo os llamáis? – Quiso saber el rey.

- Nao, Nao de Yuuki.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Yo os nombro Sir Nao de Yuuki! ¡Ya podéis ir a por el dragón!

- ¡Eh! ¡Yo también voy! – Se apuntó Midori, que se acababa de quedar sin escudero.

Y así, después de convencer a Sir Haruka de que no estaba en condiciones de luchar, y gracias a Lady Yukino, que se quedó con ella, Sir Midori, Sir Nao y Sir Natsuki se dirigieron a la última aldea que el dragón había arrasado.

- Ne... Midori... ¿qué es un dragón? – Natsuki no sabía lo que debía buscar.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Cachorra! ¡Eres una ignorante! ¿Por qué te ofreciste si no sabías lo que era un dragón? – Nao no podía dejar de reír. Midori estaba entre divertida y pasmada.

- Bueno, yo lo que quería era ser caballero... – Se defendió Natsuki. - ¡Deja de reírte, araña!

- Bueno, verás. Un dragón es un reptil que es muy grande y echa fuego por la boca. También puede volar... – Midori le explicaba a Natsuki.

- Nunca he visto a ninguno... – dijo Natsuki, que había cazado toda clase de animales, y nunca había oído hablar de los dragones.

- Sí, bueno... es que están en peligro de extinción... ya sabes... los caballeros más valientes suelen matarlos y eso...

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y se pueden comer?

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Cachorro! ¿Qué ideas más tontas tienes? ¡Nadie ha comido carne de dragón, baka!

- ¡Cállate, araña! Yo cazo para comer, no sólo por matar...

- ¡Callaos las dos! ¡Mirad! – Dijo Midori señalando a un ser monstruoso que echaba fuego por la boca. En esos momentos estaba calcinando una parte del bosque.

- ¡Vamos! - Dijo Natsuki toda decidida.

Los caballeros se acercaron, Natsuki a la cabeza, y pudieron ver que el dragón se lamentaba y retorcía entre llamarada y llamarada.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tú! – Dijo Natsuki al dragón.

- ¿Pero qué haces, cachorro? ¡Los dragones no hablan! – Dijo Nao riéndose.

- ¡Yo si hablo! – Dijo el dragón con voz profunda.

- ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa, ante unas pasmadas Midori y Nao. – ¡Oye! – Se dirigió al dragón. - ¿Por qué no dejas de prender fuego a las cosechas y al bosque?

- Es que no puedo... se me ha indigestado un ciervo, y los gases me están matando. – Dijo el dragón.

Natsuki se quedó pensando por unos instantes. Por supuesto, un animal que podía producir fuego por la boca tenía problemas digestivos.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas con el carbón vegetal? Ayuda con los gases... – Su madre era curandera, y sabía de remedios caseros.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo probaré! – El dragón se comió un poco de los árboles que había chamuscado. Al ver que funcionaba, se dirigió a los caballeros.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¿A quién puedo agradecer la ayuda? – Quiso saber el dragón.

- A Sir Natsuki, Sir Midori y Sir Nao. – Dijo Natsuki señalándose respectivamente. – Y vos, ¿quién sois?

- Soy Sir Mikoto.

- ¿Sir Mikoto? ¿Pero no había perecido en la búsqueda del Santo Grial? – Dijo Midori con sorpresa.

- Sí, bueno... me encontré con una bruja... la bruja Tomoe, que me convirtió en dragón.

El dragón, Sir Mikoto, les contó sus desventuras. Quería volver a convertirse en humano de nuevo, pero no sabía de nadie que tuviera el poder de hacerlo, a excepción de la bruja Tomoe, la cual lo había transformado, y a la que, evidentemente, no podía pedir ayuda. Así pues, decidieron ir con las nuevas al rey. Al principio, cuando vieron aparecer a los caballeros con el dragón todo el mundo salió despavorido. Sin embargo, Natsuki les dijo que no tenían nada que temer. Al final convencieron al rey de que era Sir Mikoto, y que sólo tenía problemas digestivos.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Mis queridos caballeros! ¡Sir Natsuki, Sir Nao, Sir Midori, Sir Haruka! ¡De ahora en adelante formaréis parte de la Tabla Redonda! Sir Mikoto ya formaba parte de ella... aunque, dadas las circunstancias, no podrá asistir a las reuniones... no hay espacio suficiente...

El torneo acabó, con Sir Haruka como vencedora de los duelos con maza y Sir Midori como vencedora de la competición de cerveza. Sir Haruka, dadas sus heridas, no pudo participar en las justas.

Después del torneo, se adaptaron cómodamente a la vida en la corte, como caballeros de la Tabla Redonda. En ese momento, asistían a su primera reunión. El orden del día sólo tenía un punto: "La boda del rey".

- Rey Reito... debéis casaros para dejar descendencia... – Decía uno de los caballeros.

- Aún soy joven, tengo tiempo. – Decía el rey.

- ¡Todos los reyes se casaron antes de llegar a vuestra edad! – Protestaba otro caballero.

De pronto, una luz iluminó la habitación, y, siguiendo el rayo de luz, apareció una paloma con un cabello castaño en su pico. La paloma se posó delante del rey, y depositó el cabello delante de él. El rey, que había visto una oportunidad de librarse del matrimonio ante este hecho casual, comunicó a sus caballeros:

- Me casaré con la dueña de este cabello. Como veis, es una señal divina.

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar. ¿Cómo sabrían de quién es el cabello?

- Como queráis. – Dijo Sir Nagi.- La hechicera nos dirá de quién es el cabello. ¡Llamad a la hechicera!

Apareció una vieja horrorosa, la cual era muy amiga del rey, y conocía su desinterés por el matrimonio. Después de un ritual con las entrañas de un pescado, que no servía para nada, dijo a todos los presentes cuál era el nombre de la elegida.

- El nombre de quien buscáis es... ¡Lady Shizuru!

- ¡Lady Shizuru! – Exclamaron todos.

- Ara, creo que alguien está hablando de mí... me pitan los oídos... – dijo una castaña en algún lugar muy lejos de la corte del rey Reito.

- ¿Y dónde podremos encontrarla? – Preguntó uno de los presentes.

- Más allá de la bruma, en la isla de Avalon. –Dijo la hechicera.

- ¡La isla de Avalon! – Exclamaron todos los presentes, menos Natsuki, que no sabía dónde se encontraba esa isla.

- Y bien... ¿quién quiere ir a la isla de Avalon, a por mi futura esposa? ¿Caballeros? – Reito mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno... yo tengo muchas doncellas que rescatar por las Montañas Tenebrosas... – decía un caballero.

- A mí se me olvidó la Espada Refulgente en mi castillo... – decía otro.

Natsuki no entendía por qué de repente todo el mundo tenía cosas mejores que hacer que ir a por la futura reina. Incluso Sir Haruka tenía que vigilar un puente en el Río Encantado.

- ¡Yo iré! – Dijo con total seguridad Natsuki.

Todos la miraron con asombro y estupor. Nadie jamás había salido vivo del camino que conduce a Avalon. El rey creía que nadie se ofrecería. Le apenaba perder a un caballero de esa manera. Sobre todo, un buen caballero, que no se asustaba de los dragones y que demostraba ser tan valiente. Sin embargo, lo había dicho delante de todos. Sir Natsuki iría en busca de Lady Shizuru, que se encontraba en Avalon.

*Por favor, ved "Los caballeros de la tabla cuadrada" de los Monty Python.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias a todos por leerme :)


	5. Chapter 5

**De camino a Avalon**

Las doncellas que se reúnen en el jardín de la Diosa Madre tienen unas sonrisas angelicales que hacen que la ignorancia pase de largo. Sus puros cuerpos y mentes están envueltos en blancos vestidos. Los pliegues de sus mantos han de pasar desapercibidos. Sus cinturones deben estar siempre bien anudados. Aquí se prefiere caminar despacio. En Avalon, un jardín para doncellas.*

Shizuru estaba mirando la Fuente de los Reflejos, donde podía mirar lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. Había tenido uno de sus sueños premonitorios, donde un caballero de plateada armadura llegaba hasta las tierras de Avalon. Eso era un acontecimiento inusual, ya que ningún hombre podía entrar en la tierra sagrada. Sólo las doncellas que, por diversas razones, hubieran llegado a los límites del Lago Sagrado, podían acceder a la barca que las llevara hasta la isla en el centro del lago. Ningún hombre podía subir a la barca mágica pues, si subían, eran llevados al fondo del lago, donde morían ahogados.

Así pues, Lady Shizuru se apresuró a mirar en la Fuente quién podría ser ese caballero. Ante sí veía un apuesto joven de larga melena azul y ojos esmeralda. La doncella se enamoró al instante, lo cual le produjo cierto rubor y preocupación. Se preocupó porque jamás había albergado ese tipo de sentimientos por hombre alguno. Ésa era precisamente la razón por la cual estaba en la isla. A ella le atraían las mujeres. Sus padres, ante la negativa de su hija de casarse con ninguno de los pretendientes que le proponían matrimonio, decidieron que lo mejor era mandarla a Avalon, la isla de las doncellas, ya que tenía algunos poderes de adivinación, los cuales podían ser potenciados en dicha isla.

En Avalon las doncellas aprendían las artes mágicas. Todas las grandes hechiceras habían aprendido allí todo lo que sabían, de manos de la Dama del Lago. Las muchachas ayudaban en momentos de gran necesidad a los caballeros que, por su gran valía y corazón puro, lo merecieran. En general eso se traducía en sacar la mano del lago y darles una espada mágica. La mayoría de caballeros se contentaban con eso. Incluso, a veces, se les aparecían en sueños, advirtiéndoles de los peligros.

El caso es que Shizuru estaba preocupada por su sueño, y decidió hablarlo con su amiga Mai. Lady Mai había llegado allí por casualidad. Sus padres le habían dado a elegir entre dos apuestos caballeros para que se casara. Como no sabía a cuál de ellos escoger, decidió irse a dar un paseo por el bosque. Al ver la barca en el lago, se subió a ella sin pensarlo mucho, pues estaba concentrada en elegir a su marido, y llegó a la isla. Una vez allí, y después de conocer a la Dama del Lago, decidió quedarse para aprender las artes mágicas. Lady Mai era experta en pociones de todo tipo. Así pues, Shizuru la encontró en la cocina, donde se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo experimentando.

- Mai, ¿tienes un momento?

- Claro, Shizuru. Espera un momento que le eche azúcar a esta poción curativa.

- No sabía que el azúcar tuviera poderes curativos. – Dijo Shizuru dudando.

- No, no los tiene... es para darle mejor sabor, jeje. – Respondió Mai.- Bueno, ya está. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan seria?

- Pues verás... he tenido una premonición...

- ¿Otra vez adivinando las cartas que lleva la Dama del Lago en la canasta? Mira que no le gusta que hagas trampas...

- No, no es eso. – Shizuru se puso seria.- He visto que un caballero pisaba la tierra sagrada de Avalon.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamó Mai. - ¿No te habrás equivocado?

- Sabes que nunca me equivoco...

- Si lo que dices es cierto, debemos hablarlo con la Dama del Lago. Es demasiado importante.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejos de Avalon, una Natsuki con su nueva armadura plateada se encontraba discutiendo con Nao, que también lucía una brillante armadura roja.

- ¡Es por aquí, cachorro! – Decía Nao, señalando un camino luminoso.

- ¡De eso nada, araña! ¡Es por aquí! – Decía Natsuki señalando un camino bastante tenebroso. - ¿Por qué habré dejado que me acompañes?

- Está claro que no puedes valértelas sola. – Decía Nao.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! Además, con Midori y Mikoto tengo de sobra. Tú lo único que haces es estorbar.

Tanto Midori como Nao y Mikoto habían decidido acompañar a Natsuki. Haruka no podía, pues aún estaba convaleciente. Mikoto quería convertirse en humana de nuevo, y creía que a lo mejor en Avalon habría alguien que la ayudara. Las demás aceptaron, porque un dragón es un ser muy poderoso y, si nadie había salido vivo del camino a Avalon, necesitarían toda la ayuda que pudieran encontrar.

Mikoto sabía que eran mujeres desde el principio, pues los dragones tienen un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado. El hecho de que ella también fuera mujer le hizo descubrirse. Todas se sentían mucho mejor sabiendo que no eran las únicas mujeres caballero que había.

- Es por aquí... – dijo Midori, señalando el camino que había dicho Nao.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo Natsuki con sospecha.

- Porque lo dice en este mapa. – Dijo señalando un mapa en un tablón de madera que estaba clavado en un poste cerca del camino. - ¿Ves? Lo pone: "Usted está aquí". Y, ¿ves? Aquí, más arriba, pone Avalon.

- ¡Ja! – Dijo con suficiencia Nao. - ¡Te lo dije!

- Seguro que es una trampa. – Dijo Natsuki, que siempre creía tener razón.

- No creo. Mira, en la esquina pone "AACA (Asociación de Amigos de los Caballeros Andantes)". – Dijo Midori, leyendo.

- Yo creo que deberíamos ir por aquí. - Insistió Natsuki.

- Muy bien, ¡votemos! ¿Que levante la mano quien quiera ir por donde señala el mapa? – Propuso Midori.

Tanto Midori como Nao levantaron la mano.

- Ahora, que levanten la mano los que quieran ir por el otro lado. – Dijo de nuevo Midori.

Sólo Natsuki levantó la mano.

- ¡Decidido! ¡Iremos por aquí! – Dijo Midori con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú no dices nada, Mikoto? – Dijo Natsuki enfadada.

- Es que yo no tengo manos… tengo garras…

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no importa! ¿Cuál crees que es el camino? – Dijo Natsuki con esperanza.

- No sé… si lo dice ahí…

- ¿Lo ves, cachorro? ¡Vamos por aquí! – Dijo Nao, dirigiéndose por donde señalaba el mapa. Todas las demás la siguieron, incluyendo a una Natsuki protestando.

- ¡Ja! ¡Otros que han picado! ¡Muahahahahaaaaaa! – La bruja Tomoe se rió fuertemente desde su castillo, donde veía a los caballeros en su bola de cristal.

- Eh, ¿habéis oído eso? – Preguntó Natsuki.

- ¿El qué? – Se interesó Midori.

- No sé… como una risa maníaca… - Dijo Natsuki.

- Tonterías, cachorra. Tú lo que no quieres es venir por aquí. – Argumentó Nao.

- Como sea… - dijo Natsuki sombríamente. – Esto no me da buena espina…

Y las caballeros siguieron por el camino que llevaba al castillo de la malvada bruja Tomoe. Dicha bruja había aprendido sus artes también en Avalon pero, cuando la descubrieron haciendo que los caballeros cayeran en trampas mortales, la echaron. La Dama del Lago lanzó un poderoso hechizo por el cual Tomoe ya no podría jamás entrar en la isla sagrada. Ello enfadó mucho a Tomoe, no sólo porque la habían echado de aquel lugar, sino porque además no podría ver más a su amada Shizuru. Shizuru por su parte quedó bastante aliviada. Aunque le gustaran las mujeres, Tomoe no era su tipo. Era mezquina y cruel. Así pues, Tomoe fue expulsada del lugar de las eternas doncellas. Bueno, es decir, doncellas hasta que se morían. Sólo la Dama del Lago era inmortal.

- ¡Mirad! – Dijo Shizuru señalando la Fuente de los Reflejos.- ¡Se dirigen al castillo de la bruja Tomoe! ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que advertirles!

- Muy bien, queridas. Si es el destino de ese caballero el llegar hasta aquí, que demuestre su valor. – Dijo la Dama del Lago.

- ¿Y no les ayudamos? – Preguntó Shizuru, que se veía atraída por el Caballero Plateado.

- Haced como gustéis. – Dijo la Dama del Lago, retirándose a sus aposentos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Shizuru con ansiedad.

- No sé… quizás no deberíamos ayudarlos… - dijo Mai pensativa. – Si de verdad vienen para acá… - prosiguió - quién sabe cuáles pueden ser sus intenciones…

- Pues yo voy a ayudarlos. – Dijo Shizuru toda decidida.

- ¿Cómo? – Quiso saber Mai.

- Ara, pues lo usual… me apareceré en sueños.

- Muy bien, tú misma. – Mai no estaba convencida de lo de ayudar a esos caballeros. Además, llevaban un dragón consigo. Eso era bastante inusual.

Los caballeros decidieron acampar en un claro al lado del camino. El primer turno de guardia le tocó a Midori. Mientras, los demás dormían. Entonces fue cuando Shizuru lanzó su hechizo. Se apareció en el sueño de Natsuki. Iba vestida con su vestido blanco flotando al viento, y se acercaba poco a poco a una asombrada Natsuki dentro del sueño. La Fuente de los Reflejos sólo daba a conocer lo que pasaba en otros lados de forma visual. Es decir, Shizuru no había oído las conversaciones de los caballeros. Tan sólo había visto lo que hacían, y que se dirigían al castillo de Tomoe, no que todas fueran mujeres ni sus nombres.

- Tened cuidado, valeroso caballero. Un gran peligro os acecha por esta senda. – Le decía Shizuru en sueños.

- ¿Quién sois? – Preguntó Natsuki.

- Soy Lady Shizuru, y he venido a advertiros de que el peligro os aguarda si seguís por ese camino.

- ¡Lady Shizuru! ¡Quiero encontraros!

- Ara… - se sorprendió la dama. - ¿Acaso queréis hacerme esto y aquello?

Natsuki se puso toda colorada, y se despertó de pronto, de la vergüenza que le dio.

- Ara…- Dijo Shizuru decepcionada.

- ¡Chicas! – Natsuki recordaba su sueño perfectamente. - ¡Despertad!

- ¿Qué quieres, cachorro? – Dijo Nao con los ojos medio abiertos.

- ¡No podemos seguir por este camino! Lady Shizuru se me ha aparecido en sueños y me ha dicho que no sigamos, que nos espera un gran peligro…

- A ti lo que te pasa es que no te gusta perder… - dijo Nao malhumorada. - ¡Venga y duérmete ya!

- Pero… ¡Midori! ¡Es verdad! – Protestó Natsuki.

- ¡A dormir, Natsuki! Seguro que fue el venado que cenaste… tendrás indigestión… - argumentó Midori.

Natsuki se fue a dormir de nuevo, aún sobresaltada por el sueño que había tenido, sin poder dormirse al principio. Así que las caballeros siguieron por el camino hacia el castillo de Tomoe al día siguiente, a pesar de las advertencias de Shizuru. Natsuki no dejaba de pensar en Shizuru, y el cosquilleo que ese pensamiento llevaba consigo. El recuerdo le hacía latir el corazón más fuerte, pero no sabía decir por qué. También tenía una sensación rara en el estómago. "Seguramente será la cena de anoche", pensó Natsuki, y le quitó importancia.

*Ejem... creemos que la autora lo ha copiado de algún sitio...

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos luego :)


	6. Chapter 6

NA: Psss... no se lo digáis a nadie pero... creo que la autora también tiene vida social... y además tiene que trabajar... ejem...

En fin, a lo que vamos, ¡el siguiente capítulo!

**El castillo de la bruja Tomoe**

"¿Acaso queréis hacerme esto y aquello?" Natsuki no dejaba de pensar en lo que Shizuru le había dicho. Aunque no sabía muy bien lo que quería decir, sabía, por las canciones que oyó con Midori, que no era nada virtuoso. Cada vez que lo recordaba, se ponía colorada. Por otro lado, Lady Shizuru se le había aparecido en el sueño de nuevo, y lo que le dijo la dejó muy nerviosa.

- ¡Mirad! – Dijo Natsuki toda excitada.- ¡Un grajo volando bajo! ¡Eso es signo seguro de mal agüero!

- Cuando el grajo vuela bajo... hace un frío del carajo. – Dijo Midori con suficiencia. – No es signo de mal agüero, es de frío, Natsuki.

Los sueños de Natsuki habían estado invadidos por cierta castaña. Como Natsuki le dijo que era un sueño y que no le haría caso, porque seguramente era a causa de la cena, Lady Shizuru le dijo que cuando despertara, vería signos de mal agüero que ella iría poniendo en el camino para que viera que era verdad lo que ella le decía: que un gran peligro las esperaba al final del camino. Así pues, Natsuki veía cosas raras por todos lados.

- ¿Y el águila comiéndose a un paloma? El águila es signo de poder, y la paloma, de paz. Un gran peligro nos acecha a nosotras que llevamos la paz... – Natsuki seguía con sus paranoias.

- O quizás el águila tenía hambre, Natsuki... – Dijo Nao.

- ¡Calla, araña! – Dijo Natuski con disgusto.

- Ara, voy a tener que envolverlos en una espesa niebla, a ver si pierden el camino... – Se dijo Shizuru en la isla de Avalon. Ninguna de las señales típicas de mal augurio habían parado a los caballeros. Ni los 20 gatos negros que Shizuru había hecho que se cruzasen, ni el espejo roto que les había puesto delante (nadie sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero Midori lo ignoró completamente), ni los dos tuertos que se habían cruzado (a Shizuru le costó mucho convencer a los tuertos en sueños para que fueran por ese camino), ni el montón de mariposas negras que les había enviado. Todo ello tenía agotada a Shizuru, que empezaba a pensar que los caballeros eran un poco inconscientes.

Así pues, sobre el camino por el que iban los temerarios caballeros, cayó una espesa niebla. Era tan espesa que no se veían las unas a las otras.

- ¡Midori! ¿Dónde estás? – Gritaba Nao.

- ¡Aquí! ¡Al lado de una gran piedra! ¡Venid para acá! – Gritó Midori para que se reunieran todas.

- Esta niebla es sobrenatural... – empezó a decir Natsuki.

- Y dale con los presagios... ¡déjalo ya!- Gritó Nao con desesperación.

- ¿Veis el camino? – Dijo Midori.

- Yo no veo nada... – Dijo Mikoto.

- Ni yo. – Contestó Nao. - ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Mientras los caballeros decidían qué hacer, una nerviosa Tomoe estaba mirando su bola de cristal.

- Ya se ha roto de nuevo la bola, Malévola Señora. – Dijo uno de los secuaces de Tomoe.

- ¡Serás tonto! ¡No se ha roto! ¡Es que no se ve nada por la niebla! – Dijo una irritada Tomoe.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Dijo el mismo de antes.

- Déjame pensar... ¡ya está! Mandaremos a la Doncella Llorona. Ningún caballero se resiste a ayudar a una doncella en apuros. Que les diga que vive en el castillo pero que con la niebla no encuentra el camino.

- Como gustéis, Maléfica y Pérfida Señora.

Así pues, mientras los caballeros buscaban el camino, oyeron un grito desgarrador.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Dijo Natsuki.

- Parecía un gato en celo. – Dijo Nao.

- ¡Socorroooooo! – Oyeron de nuevo.

- Parece una mujer en apuros. – Dijo Midori.

- Sí, bueno... parecía un gato antes... – se excusó Nao.

- Vamos a ver qué pasa. – Propuso Natsuki.

Encontraron a la doncella, que, entre lloros y gemidos, les contó que había perdido el camino al castillo. Les contó que vivía allí con su padre y que éste los recibiría como se merecían, y que podrían pasar la noche allí. No se pararon a pensar qué hacía la doncella sola en medio del bosque. Los caballeros sólo pensaron que por una noche dormirían en una cama bien mullida.

- Creo que es por aquí. – Dijo la doncella señalando el camino.

- No os preocupéis, noble dama. Nosotros os escoltaremos. – Dijo Midori con seguridad.

Nada más llegar al castillo, la doncella se escapó por un pasadizo secreto. Los caballeros estaban distraídos por un enorme bárbaro que se encontraba delante de ellos.

- ¿Y éste quién es? – Dijo Nao señalando al bárbaro.

- Yo soy Ababakar Matapulgas, príncipe sin principado que holla con sus sandalias las tumbas de los reyes.

Y, sin previo aviso, el bárbaro se abalanzó contra los caballeros con su enorme espada. Natsuki y las demás estaban confundidas, pues la doncella no les había dicho nada sobre un bárbaro que pisaba tumbas de reyes.

- Por cierto... ¿dónde ha ido a parar la doncella? – Preguntó Midori, entre mandoble y mandoble del bárbaro.

- Yo no la he visto. – Dijo Nao intentando alcanzar a Ababakar con su espada.

- ¿Veis? ¡Os lo advertí! ¡Todo esto es una trampa! – Dijo Natsuki también intentando derribar al gigante.

- Seguro que hay una explicación lógica a todo esto. – Decía Midori, que tuvo que esquivar un espadazo.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Propuso Natsuki.

- Me parece muy bien, pero... ¿por dónde? – Dijo Nao.

- ¡Pues por donde hemos venido! – Dijo Natsuki exasperada.

- No podemos. Las puertas están cerradas. – Dijo Nao después de mirar por donde habían entrado.

- ¡Se acabó! – Dijo Natsuki dando al bárbaro con su espada en el casco. El golpe dejó aturdido al bárbaro, que cayó como un peso muerto al lado de las escaleras.

- Ahora tendremos que ver cómo salimos de aquí. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mikoto? – Preguntó Midori.

- Bueno... no cabía por la puerta, así que está fuera esperándonos. – Contestó Natsuki.

- ¡Vaya! Con lo bien que nos hubiera venido un dragón por aquí... – Dijo Midori con pena.

- En fin, vamos a ver cómo salimos de ésta... – dijo Natsuki. – Ya os lo dije, esto era una trampa, pero no me hicisteis caso...

- ¡Calla ya, cachorro! A lo mejor era el novio celoso de la doncella... – Dijo Nao.

- ¡Pues si ése era el novio celoso, creo que aquí viene el padre enloquecido! – Exclamó Midori, esquivando un fuerte mazazo de un enorme gigante de dos cabezas que se abalanzó sobre ella.

Las caballeros estuvieron luchando con diversos especímenes, tales como bárbaros, ogros, cíclopes, gigantes, etc., a los cuales fueron despachando de diversas maneras. Mientras, Lady Shizuru estaba nerviosa, porque no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía dentro del castillo. La bruja Tomoe había hechizado el castillo, y ni siquiera la Dama del Lago podía ver lo que allí pasaba. Tomoe se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pues las caballeros iban avanzando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Ninguno servís de nada! – Les dijo a los que la rodeaban. – Pero... tengo un plan... ¡Muahahahahaaaaaaaa! – Rió con una risa siniestra. – ¡Mandaré al Carcelero! ¡Muahahahahaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡No! ¡Mi señora! ¡Qué crueldad más infinita! – Dijeron sus secuaces.

- ¡Lo he decidido! ¡Carcelero! ¡A por los caballeros! ¡Muahahahahaaaaaaaa! Cof cof... Vaya, me he atragantado...

Natsuki y compañía iban subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la torre del homenaje, donde se encontraba Tomoe. Por ellas vieron bajar a un señor mayor encorvado, que llevaba n manojo de llaves.

- ¡Alerta! ¡Alguien viene! – Natsuki se puso en plan defensivo.

- Tranquilo, mi señor caballero. – Dijo el hombre. – Yo sólo soy el Carcelero...

- ¿No vienes a matarnos o apresarnos? – Preguntó Nao incrédula.

- ¡Qué va! Yo sólo estoy encargado de vigilar a los presos...

- Vaya. Pues verá, buen hombre... estamos perdidos, y nos gustaría salir de este castillo... – Dijo Midori.

- ¿Y por qué? Este castillo está lleno de estupendas sorpresas...

- No, no queremos más sorpresas... sólo salir del castillo, gracias. – Dijo Natsuki.

- ¿Saben? Llevo trabajando aquí desde que tenía 7 años. Y aquí he conocido a mi mujer, que, por cierto, ahora mismo no sé dónde está...

- Ya, ya, pero, ¿dónde está la salida? – Dijo impaciente Natsuki.

- No os preocupéis, ahora se la señalo. Como les iba diciendo, aquí conocí a mi mujer... ¡qué curvas! Recuerdo que estaban invadiendo el castillo...

Y entonces el Carcelero empezó a contarles la historia de su vida. Cada vez que querían preguntarle dónde estaba la salida, el hombre se ponía a hablar sobre sus hijos, los cuales ya no vivían con él, o sobre su mujer, con la cual estaba pasando una mala racha, o sobre el tiempo, o sobre lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza. Los caballeros decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo y buscar la salida ellas mismas. Pero el Carcelero las seguía y continuaba hablando. La paciencia se les agotaba, pero como el hombre no les atacaba, sino que sólo hablaba, las caballeros vieron de mal gusto hacerle daño. Así pues cada vez estaban más aburridas.

- Pues cuando nos casamos le dije a mi mujer que quería tener muchos hijos, pero cuando tuvimos los dos primeros, a ella empezó a dolerle la cabeza... – decía el Carcelero.

- No me imagino por qué...- comentó Nao.

- Creo que es por este pasillo. – Dijo Natsuki.

- ...pero mi hijo el mayor se hizo druida. ¡Qué vergüenza para la familia! ¿Os lo podéis creer? – Y el Carcelero continuaba su retahíla.

- Lo siento, amigos... pero tengo que pararme un poco. Necesito descansar. – Dijo Midori, sentándose en una piedra que sobresalía del muro.

- Sí, mejor descansamos un poco. – Dijo Natsuki.

Pero el Carcelero era implacable, y seguía hablando. Las caballeros estaban cada vez más cansadas de oírlo, pero no se decidían a hacerle nada. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre no les intentaba sacar las entrañas.

- Bueno, bueno. Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que hacer... – lo intentó Midori.

- ¡Oh! No os preocupéis, si tengo mucho tiempo libre. Es lo bueno de ser Carcelero, que hay mucho tiempo para mí mismo. Por cierto, ¿os he contado cómo me hice Carcelero? Pues verán... – Y comenzó de nuevo. Las cabezas de los caballeros les iban a explotar. Mientras, en la torre del homenaje, Tomoe se reía malévolamente. Nadie había podido aguantar al Carcelero, y todos con los que se había enfrentado habían decidido suicidarse para no oírlo más.

¡Plonk! Nao decidió darle en la cabeza al Carcelero. Éste se quedó atolondrado, mientras las caballeros escaparon por un pasillo. El hombre, aturdido, no acertó a encontrarlas, para descanso de nuestras protagonistas.

- ¡Uff! Menos mal que nos hemos librado de él. Bien hecho, araña. – Dijo Natsuki.

- Alguien tenía que hacer algo. – Dijo Nao.

- Creo que tengo un dolor de cabeza peor que cuando tuve resaca después de la fiesta de la cerveza de Munch. – Iba diciendo Midori.

- Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí. – Dijo Natsuki. Algo con lo que todas estaban de acuerdo. Jamás podrían soportar otro encuentro con el Carcelero.

Mientras, muy lejos, en Avalon, Lady Shizuru estaba completamente preocupada. Los caballeros no salían del terrible castillo de la bruja Tomoe. Seguramente habrían corrido una espantosa suerte. Sólo veía al dragón fuera del castillo, que dormía plácidamente, después de haberse comido un venado.

- ¡Mikoto! ¡Despierta! – Dijo Natsuki saliendo del castillo desplazando una piedra del muro. ¡Por fin habían salido de esa casa de locos! - ¡Vámonos corriendo!

- Mmmm... – dijo Mikoto desperezándose. - ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

- Da igual. Por el camino te lo explicamos. ¡Vámonos antes de que nos encuentre de nuevo el Carcelero! – Dijo Nao apresuradamente.

Las caballeros salieron corriendo, internándose en el bosque, fuera del alcance del castillo y de su temido Carcelero.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – Gritó Tomoe. - ¿Cómo los has dejado escapar?

- Pues verá, Su Maligna Señora, iba yo por el pasillo cuando me encontré a mi mujer... ¿le he hablado de mi mujer? Pues es una mujer...

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó la bruja, lanzándole una bola de fuego, que el hombre esquivó por los pelos. Con eso, el Carcelero decidió ir a ver a su mujer de nuevo.

Mientras las caballeros seguían su camino, Lady Shizuru respiró tranquila al verlos. Sin embargo, una enfurecida Tomoe hacía planes sobre cómo acabar con esos mismos caballeros. Sin duda, debía tomar medidas drásticas. ¡Muahahahahahaaaaaaa!*

*Ejem, la autora se dejó llevar por el momento.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por leerme. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**De camino a Avalon  
**

- Bueno, ¿y ahora por dónde vamos? – Preguntó Nao.

- Pues no sé... nadie nos dijo cómo se iba a Avalon. – Contestó Natsuki.

- Oye, ¿y por qué no te duermes? – Dijo Midori a Natsuki.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Queréis dejarme aquí tirada? – Preguntó Natsuki con suspicacia.

- Que no... mira, si Lady Shizuru se te apareció en sueños para advertirte de los peligros, también puedes preguntarle cómo llegar a Avalon. – Razonó Midori.

- Tienes razón. ¡Qué buena idea! – Dijo Nao.

- Sí, bueno, pero es que... – empezó a decir Natsuki.

- ¿Qué? – Quiso saber Midori.

- Me da vergüenza... después de que no le hemos hecho caso... – además, Natsuki aún recordaba lo de hacer "esto y aquello", y se ponía colorada nada más de pensarlo.

- Mira, cachorro. Es la única manera que tenemos de saber cómo llegar. – Dijo Nao.

- Bueno... esta noche hablaré con ella en sueños. – Accedió Natsuki.

- ¡De esta noche nada! – Midori dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Natsuki, la cual quedó fuera de combate enseguida.

En el sueño, Natsuki aún se tocaba la cabeza del golpe que había recibido. Seguro que cuando despertara tendría un chichón enorme.

- ¡Lady Shizuru! – Gritó Natsuki en sueños.

- Ara, alguien me llama. – Dijo Shizuru en Avalon. – Voy a ver qué quiere.

Lady Shizuru se apareció a Natsuki en un ligero vestido blanco. Natsuki se puso colorada nada más verla.

- ¿Sí, caballero? ¿Qué deseáis? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Etto... ¿podríais decirnos cómo se llega a Avalon? Es que estamos perdidos...

- ¿Ahora queréis mi ayuda? No habéis sido muy amables hasta ahora...

- Ya... bueno... mis compañeros no me creían... ¿podéis ayudarnos?

- ¿No tenéis GPS? Con eso podéis conocer el camino.

- ¿GPS? ¿Eso qué es?

- Ara, la Guía de Países y Senderos, por supuesto.

- Etto... – Natsuki se rascó la cabeza.- Pues no, no lo tenemos.

- Entonces eso es lo primero que tendréis que buscar.

- Pero... ¿no podríais decírnoslo y ya está?

- Lo siento, pero aún estoy dolida porque no me habéis hecho caso hasta ahora. ¿Sabéis lo difícil que fue reunir a las 1000 mariposas negras?

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho! ¡De ahora en adelante os haremos caso! ¡Lo prometo!

- Muy bien... pero, quiero algo a cambio. – Dijo Shizuru pícaramente.

- ¡Lo que sea! – Natsuki respondió demasiado rápido.

- Entonces... deberéis besarme. – Concluyó Shizuru.

- ¿Qué? – a Natsuki se le subieron los colores. Mientras, Shizuru se iba acercando lentamente, con intenciones claras de besarla. Natsuki se sobresaltó y se despertó.

- Ara, ya me he quedado sin beso... – Dijo Shizuru triste.

Natsuki, por su parte, era observada atentamente por dos caballeros y un dragón.

- ¿Y bien? – Quiso saber Midori.

- No fue nada amable el golpe que me diste... – empezó a decir Natsuki, que aún conservaba su cara de color rojo.

- ¡Al grano, cachorro! ¿Dónde está Avalon? – Dijo Nao impaciente.

- Me ha dicho que busquemos un GPS. – Dijo Natsuki, no queriendo volver a recordar lo del beso.

- ¿Un GPS? – Dijeron las otras extrañadas.

- Sí, la Guía de Países y Senderos. – Dijo Natsuki con suficiencia, como si lo supiera de toda la vida.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y dónde encontramos eso? – Preguntó Mikoto, eructando un poco de humo.- Perdón. El venado no me ha sentado muy bien.

- Pues no sé... – Empezó a decir Midori.- Quizás deberíamos ir a alguna ciudad. Seguramente en alguna tienda para caballeros andantes lo venderán...

- ¿Hay tiendas de esas? – Natsuki no salía de su asombro.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Hay toda una economía desarrollada en torno a los caballeros andantes! Tiendas de pociones, de armas, de hechizos, de objetos mágicos... ¡Vamos a Ventormenta! ¡Ahí seguro que encontramos lo que buscamos!

- ¿Ventormenta? – Dijo Natsuki extrañada.

- ¡Exacto! ¡El lugar donde un caballero puede encontrar todo lo que desee y más! – Dijo Midori, sobre todo pensando en las tabernas a las que podía ir. No era tan mal viaje, después de todo.

Después de una breve discusión, las caballeros decidieron ir a Ventormenta para adquirir un GPS. Sin embargo, no avanzaron mucho en el camino cuando se encontraron con un hombre entrado en años, encorvado y con sólo un taparrabos como indumentaria. Se pararon para ver si necesitaba su ayuda. Por el aspecto que tenía, parecía necesitar, cuanto menos, un buen baño.

- Señor. ¿necesitáis ayuda? – Dijo Midori con preocupación.

- No gracias. Con que os quitéis del sol me basta. Me estáis haciendo sombra. – Dijo el hombre.

- Perdón. – Dijo Midori. Las chicas se apartaron para dejar que el hombre tomara el sol tranquilamente.

- ¿Adónde van tres caballeros con un dragón, si puede saberse? – Quiso saber el anciano.

- Vamos a Ventormenta, a por un GPS. – Dijo Nao directamente.

- ¿Y para qué quieren un GPS?

- Pues estamos buscando el camino a Avalon... – empezó a decir Natsuki.

- ¿Avalon? ¿La isla de las doncellas? ¿Dónde vive la Dama del Lago? – Quiso saber el hombre.

- ¡Exacto! ¿Sabéis cómo se llega? – Dijo Natsuki con excitación.

- Pues claro. Primero hay que ir hacia el norte y, cuando lleguéis a la piedra en forma de perro, giráis al oeste. Al llegar a un ancho río, seguís su curso hasta el lago donde se encuentra Avalon. No tiene pérdida. Pero sólo las doncellas pueden llegar a Avalon. – Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que decís la verdad y que no nos estáis engañando? – Dijo Natsuki con suspicacia.

- Bueno, nunca podréis saberlo. – Respondió el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

- En eso tiene razón... – empezó a decir Midori.

- Es verdad... – dijo Nao.

- Mmmm... – Natuski se quedó pensando. Decidió que quería conocer mejor al hombre para poder juzgarlo. - ¿Por qué vestís así y dónde vivís?

- Bueno, vivo en el bosque. En su día fui un caballero, pero ahora soy un ermitaño.

- ¿Algún problema con una dama? – Se aventuró a preguntar Midori.

- ¡No! Me retiré a meditar sobre la orden de caballería. – Dijo el ermitaño muy ofendido.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – Dijo Nao que creía que se habían topado con un viejo loco.

- Pues quiere decir que he estado meditando sobre lo que un caballero debe hacer y defender. De seguro os lo habrán explicado cuando os armaron caballero.

- Sí... más o menos... – Nao se puso a mirar el cielo de repente. Natsuki por su parte empezó a silbar.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! – Midori se apresuró a decir, viendo que el hombre estaba a punto de echarles un discurso. Con el Carcelero habían tenido bastante de conversación.

- ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Lady Shizuru si este hombre nos ha dicho la verdad? – Dijo Mikoto.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Más golpes en la cabeza no! – Dijo Natsuki apartándose de sus compañeras.

- Venga... que no te va a doler nada... – Dijo Nao con un brillo malévolo en la mirada.

- ¡No! – Dijo Natsuki sacando la espada. – ¡Como os acerquéis os mato! – Amenazó la peliazul.

- No eres divertida, cachorro. – Dijo Nao.

- ¿Y cómo decís que os llamáis, noble anciano? – Quiso saber Mikoto.

- ¡Yo soy el gran Amadís! – Dijo el hombre con orgullo.

- ¿De Gaula? – Dijo Midori con sorpresa.

- No, no... ése era mi primo... yo soy más bien de Padua... y no, no me echaron de Rigoletto... – respondió el hombre.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo Midori con desilusión. – Bueno, no os conozco.

- Sí, bueno... no fui un caballero muy conocido... por eso me hice ermitaño... – dijo el anciano con tristeza.

- Pues yo creo que dice la verdad.- Dijo Mikoto con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. En fin, un dragón no tiene mucha expresividad, pero al menos lo intentó.

- ¡Bueno, pues vamos! – Dijo Natsuki. – Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?

- Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos ir a Ventormenta...- dijo Midori.

- ¡Tú lo que quieres es ir a las tabernas! – Apuntó Nao, acertando completamente.

- No es verdad... – se notaba que Midori mentía claramente.

- Es verdad. – Convino Natsuki.- Mejor vamos por donde nos ha dicho este buen hombre. Muchas gracias.

Y con eso, las caballeros decidieron ir por donde les había dicho el ermitaño, en vez de ir al centro de perdición que era Ventormenta. Mientras tanto, Tomoe tenía problemas con su bola de cristal.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta dichosa bola? ¡No puedo ver dónde están los caballeros!

- Creo que se quedó sin cobertura, Su Maligna Señora. – Dijo uno de sus secuaces.

- ¿Otra vez? ¡Voy a demandar a la Compañía por su mal servicio! – Tomoe estaba furiosa.

Por otro lado, Lady Shizuru había visto que los caballeros habían hablado con el ermitaño. Desafortunadamente, no pudo saber sobre qué hablaban. Desde luego, tenían que actualizar la Fuente de los Reflejos, e incorporarle sonido. Al fin y al cabo, ¡ya estaban en plena Edad Media! Shizuru siguió pensando en su caballero, sobre todo en la noche que se avecinaba.

- Ara, esta noche le preguntaré qué les dijo el ermitaño. Además, mi Caballero Plateado me debe un beso, fufufu...

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por leerme, y por las revisiones


	8. Chapter 8

**Avalon**

Shizuru estaba mirando por la Fuente de los Reflejos (sin sonido) y se maravillaba de lo que veía. El Caballero Plateado la tenía impresionada. Eso suponía un problema para ella, pues siempre se sentía atraída por mujeres, no por hombres. No es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar con ninguna, pero definitivamente los hombres no era lo que le gustaba.

- ¡Ah! ¿Me habré vuelto hetero?* – Se preguntaba Shizuru. – Ni me he atrevido a aparecerme en sus sueños últimamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shizuru? ¿Por qué suspiras tanto? – Le preguntó Mai que pasaba por allí.

- Nada… - se lo pensó mejor.- Bueno, sí. ¿Ves a ese caballero de ahí, con el pelo azul? – Dijo señalando la fuente.

- Sí, ¿qué le pasa?

- Pues que creo que me gusta.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? Sabes que me mandaron aquí porque no me gustaban los caballeros.

- Bueno… - Mai se rascó la nuca. - ¿Podrías haber cambiado? – Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Pero por qué? Dime, ¿a ti te gusta?

- Bueno… - dijo mirando al grupo a través de la fuente. – No sé… pero, definitivamente, el dragón tiene un no sé qué…

- ¿Desde cuándo eres zoofílica, Mai? ¡Oh! ¡Esto debe de ser un hechizo! ¡Han hechizado Avalon!

- Ups… iré a hablar con la Dama del Lago… - dijo Mai, que estaba también preocupada.

Mientras en Avalon había una pequeña emergencia, los caballeros ya habían llegado a la orilla del lago. Al parecer, el ermitaño les había señalado el camino correcto. No habían tenido contratiempos, excepto el típico caballero del puente, o el típico caballero de las forestas, a los cuales hicieron poco caso.

En la orilla había un barquero, que era ciego.

- ¿Alguna doncella que quiera ir a la isla de Avalon? – Preguntó el barquero.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tres que queremos ir! – Dijo Natsuki con seguridad, que recordaba que los primeros caballeros le dijeron que ella seguramente sería una doncella. Ni Midori ni Nao habían tenido el temple de explicarle lo que era eso. A veces parecía que tenían un poco de vergüenza y todo.

- Etto…- Nao juntó los dedos índices. – Yo creo que no voy… mejor me quedo aquí con Mikoto. Hay que cuidarla, con esos gases, después de todo…

- Muy cierto, muy cierto… - comentó Midori. – Creo que lo mejor es que nosotras nos quedemos por aquí, para vigilar que no venga nadie…

- Bueno… entonces… ¿voy yo sola? – Dijo Natsuki.

- ¡Claro! ¡Será muy fácil! – Dijo Midori con confianza. – Venga, ¡a por la chica!

- Midori, ¿ya has bebido? – Dijo Nao por lo bajo.

- No… es que no quiero que Natsuki llegue a conclusiones erróneas… - contestó igualmente por lo bajo.

- Sí, ya… erróneas… - dijo Nao siseando.

- ¿Qué cuchicheáis vosotras dos? – Preguntó Natsuki.

- Nada, nada… que… que tengas buena suerte. Hasta luego, adiós. – Dijo Midori montando a Natsuki en la barca, y dándole un empujoncito.

La barca se internó en la niebla, y Natsuki estaba muy emocionada. Si Lady Shizuru accedía, podría presentarla hasta el rey Reito y entonces ella sería el mejor caballero que hubiera existido jamás. Al fin y al cabo, todos los caballeros habían muerto en el viaje a Avalon.

Lady Shizuru tampoco podía ver en las nieblas que cubrían a Avalon, así que no sabía el momento exacto en que su caballero aparecería. Además, estaba tan nerviosa que no quería ir a verlo. Primero avisó a la Dama del Lago, la cual le dijo que se iría a visitar a su amiga La Dama de Hielo, y que dejaba todo a cargo de Lady Shizuru y Lady Mai. La verdad es que esta Dama del Lago era un poco inconsciente. La primera vez que aparecía un hombre en la isla, y se va por ahí sin importarle nada. La Dama del Lago les dijo que el caballero no supondría ningún peligro, pues lo había visto en sueños. Además, no, no habían hechizado la isla. Así que se fue tranquila.

Aún así, Lady Shizuru estaba muy nerviosa, y se fue un rato al Jardín Encantado para relajarse. Lady Mai, mientras tanto, se fue a la cocina, por si el caballero tenía hambre al llegar.

- ¡Buena suerte! – Le dijo el barquero a Natsuki después de haber desembarcado.

Natsuki se encontró con un precioso vergel que parecía conducir a un hermoso castillo.

- ¡Es un caballero! – Oyó que susurraban a sus espaldas.

Natsuki se volvió, pero no vio a nadie. Seguía avanzando por el jardín y, de vez en cuando, se tenía que dar la vuelta porque oía susurros por todos lados. De pronto, vio que una flor movía sus pétalos y de ella salía un susurro.

- ¡Las flores hablan! – Natsuki se asustó y sacó su espada, alerta a lo que las extrañas flores pudieran hacerle.

- No debes hacer eso. Las flores hermosas deben ser amadas, pues hacen todo lo posible por florecer durante su corta vida. – Oyó que le decían por la espalda.

Natsuki se dio la vuelta, y vio a una hermosa castaña de ojos carmesí, la cual había irrumpido en sus sueños varias veces. Aunque, últimamente, ya no la veía. Eso la tenía confundida.

- ¡Lady Shizuru! – Natsuki hizo una reverencia, lo cual agradó mucho a la dama.

- Caballero. ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? – Quiso saber Shizuru.

- El barquero me ha traído...- contestó la peliazul.

- Pero sólo las doncellas pueden subir a esa barca.

- Claro. ¡Yo soy una doncella! – Dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa.

- ¿P-perdón? – Shizuru no salía de su asombro.

- Bueno... – Natsuki se rascó la cabeza. – No sé exactamente lo que es una doncella pero... me dijeron que yo era una...

Shizuru no sabía si reír o llorar ante la ignorancia del caballero. Lo único que pudo hacer fue poner cara de póker, con una sonrisa muy estudiada, ocultando la confusión que sentía en esos momentos.

- Veréis, una doncella es una mujer que no ha conocido hombre alguno... – empezó aclarando Shizuru.

- ¡Ah! – Natsuki quería ocultar su condición de mujer a toda costa. – Bueno... entonces no soy una doncella porque... ¡soy un hombre! Además, he conocido a muchos hombres en mi vida. – Dijo con una sonrisa, aclarando todo lo posible que no había posibilidad de que fuera mujer. Al fin y al cabo, parecía que no era doncella. Había conocido a varios hombres, sobre todo caballeros contra los que había luchado.

Shizuru se puso toda colorada, por lo que había oído hablar al caballero. Estaba totalmente confundida.

- Entonces, no veo cómo habéis podido llegar hasta aquí. Sólo las doncellas pueden atravesar el lago hasta la isla. – Dijo para no perder el hilo de la conversación. No quería indagar en eso de que el caballero había "conocido" a muchos hombres.

Natsuki también estaba muy confundida. Aunque era mujer, había conocido a hombres. Además, ¿las doncellas no conocían a sus padres? La cara de Natsuki era de gran concentración, lo que le hizo pensar a Shizuru que estaba estreñida.

- ¿Tenéis algún problema? – Quiso saber Shizuru.

- No, no... nada... es que... – Natsuki se puso a pensar frenéticamente en algo menos peligroso sobre lo que conversar. – Tengo hambre...

- ¡Ah! Perdón por mis modales. – Se excusó Shizuru. – Lady Mai está preparando la comida. Por favor, si fuerais tan amable de seguirme...

Lady Shizuru guió a Natsuki hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba todo dispuesto para la comida. Se sentaron a la mesa las tres, y comenzaron a comer.

- Etto... ¿tenéis un poco de mayonesa? – Preguntó Natsuki antes de empezar.

- Lo siento, aquí no usamos esas salsas bárbaras. – Dijo Shizuru. El puchero que hizo Natsuki le gustó mucho a Shizuru. Le gustó demasiado.

- Está bien. Veremos lo que se puede hacer. – Dijo Shizuru pensándoselo mejor.

- No hace falta, Shizuru. Yo puedo ir. – Dijo Mai.

- No, por favor. No es molestia. Mejor quédate con el caballero, que yo voy a la cocina. No soy tan patosa, después de todo. – Lo que pasaba es que Shizuru tenía intención de "aderezar" la mayonesa con una poción para dormir. De una vez por todas descubriría qué esconde el caballero.

Lo que no anticipó Shizuru era la cantidad de mayonesa que el caballero puso en la comida. Desde luego, no era nada sano lo que el caballero comía. Se empezó a preocupar sobre la dosis de poción para dormir que el caballero había ingerido, además de por la salud de sus arterias. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues el caballero cayó en los brazos de Morfeo enseguida.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué mala educación tiene este caballero! – Empezó a decir Mai.

- No es eso... – dijo Shizuru. – Es que le puse poción del sueño en la mayonesa.

- ¡Diosa Madre! ¡Con lo que ha comido podría no despertarse hasta dentro de 100 años! – Mai tenía tendencia a exagerar.- Además, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

- No sé... creo que oculta algo... ¡vamos a quitarle esa armadura!

- ¡Shizuru! – Mai se puso colorada. – Sé que el caballero te gusta, pero... desnudarlo...

- Es que antes me ha dicho que era una doncella, lo cual explicaría que pudiera subirse a la barca. Aunque creo que no tenía muy claro lo que era una doncella... – dijo Shizuru pensativa.- Sólo le quitamos la armadura y vemos si tiene... ya sabes...

- Pero, mira. – Le dijo Mai señalando el lugar en cuestión. – Tiene un bulto ahí abajo...

- Ya. Eso me tiene despistada...- Dijo Shizuru pensativa. - ¡Vamos a quitarle la armadura!

Las damas le quitaron la armadura, y descubrieron que claramente era una mujer. De ninguna manera era un hombre. También descubrieron los calcetines. Shizuru se rió mucho cuando los vio. Además, estaba más calmada. Se había enamorado de una mujer, después de todo. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba que a Mai le gustara el dragón...

* No os preocupéis, no voy a hacer a Shizuru hetero. El día que eso ocurriera, sería definitivamente el fin del mundo.

* * *

NA: Como siempre, gracias por leerme


	9. Chapter 9

NA: Perdón por la tardanza, pero a veces la vida te absorbe, desgraciadamente. Gracias por la paciencia.

**Proposición**

Lady Shizuru y Lady Mai decidieron vestir de nuevo al caballero, para que no se diera cuenta de que la habían desnudado. Acomodaron a Natsuki en una mullida cama. Eesperaron a que despertara, y les explicara así el motivo de su visita. No parecía que tuviera malas intenciones, pues lo único que había hecho era hablar y comer con ellas.

Después de varias horas, Natsuki abrió los ojos pesadamente, para descubrir que la luz del sol le daba suavemente en su cara. El lugar le era desconocido. Cuando se acordó de dónde estaba, se levantó bruscamente. Se dio cuenta de que aunque estaba en una cama muy confortable, aún conservaba su armadura. Repasó todas las partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo los calcetines, para comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio. No quería que descubrieran que era una mujer. Una vez que repasó su indumentaria, salió de la habitación en busca de sus anfitrionas. Encontró a ambas sentadas en el borde de una fuente, la cual miraban con interés.

- Etto...- Natsuki se apresuró a tocarse la nuca con vergüenza.- Perdón por quedarme dormido... el largo viaje... los duelos y eso... supongo que tenía sueño atrasado...

- No os preocupéis.- Se apresuró a decir Shizuru.- Es comprensible. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y... bueno... ejem... ¿para qué habéis venido, si puede saberse? – Dijo Mai, que desconfiaba del caballero.

- Vengo a hacer una proposición de boda para Lady Shizuru. – Dijo Natsuki toda sonriente.

Lo que acababa de decir el caballero era lo que menos se esperaban las doncellas. Shizuru tuvo la decencia de ponerse colorada, aunque le duró poco. En cambio, su sonrisa se hizo más que amplia. Después de cerrar la boca de Mai con su mano, ya que la pelirroja se había quedado de piedra, contestó toda ilusionada.

- Ara... ¡Acepto!

- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo Natsuki con toda confianza.- Entonces deberemos ir a Cornualles para la boda. ¿Cuándo partimos?

- ¡Ahora mismo!- Dijo Shizuru que no cabía en sí de gozo, pues albergaba sentimientos por la peliazul. - ¡Mai! ¡Prepara las cosas! ¡Nos vamos!

- ¿Yo también? – Dijo Mai, que recobró el habla.

- Ara, pues claro. Serás mi dama de honor. – Dijo Shizuru llena de alegría.

- Etto... otra cosa...- Natsuki carraspeó.

- ¿Sí? – Dijo Shizuru con curiosidad, que no creía que pudiera negar nada al "caballero".

- Veréis... Sir Mikoto... lo transformaron en un dragón... ¿podéis devolverlo a su forma original? – Dijo Natsuki con preocupación.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Así que era un caballero, después de todo! – Dijo Mai, que se sentía aliviada por que le atrajera el dragón. Su incipiente zoofilia la tenía muy preocupada.

- Sí, la bruja Tomoe lo transformó... – dijo Natsuki.

- ¡La bruja Tomoe! ¡Con razón! – Dijo Mai.

- Lo siento, caballero.- Dijo Shizuru. – Pero la única que puede transformarlo de nuevo es la Dama del Lago. Aquí nadie tiene poder suficiente.

- ¿Y dónde está la Dama del Lago? – Quiso saber la peliazul.

- Pues se ha ido al norte, a ocuparse de unos asuntos. – Dijo Shizuru.

En fin, Shizuru no quería descubrir al caballero que la Dama del Lago se iba de juerga con la Dama de Hielo de vez en cuando. Su diversión principal era beber whisky on the rocks, con hielos del pleistoceno. Aunque a decir verdad, a la Dama del Lago le gustaba más el gin tonic. Y, claro, acababan lanzando hechizos a todos lados, razón por la cual de vez en cuando se veían luces extrañas por el polo norte, a las cuales los lugareños llamaban aurora boreal. También había una gran cantidad de seres extraños por esa zona, tales como monstruos marinos, renos con narices rojas relucientes y un señor gordo que sólo decía "Ho, ho, ho", al cual todo el mundo le tenía miedo, porque iba siempre con una saco a la espalda. Nadie se atrevía a mirar lo que ese hombre llevaba en el saco. Además, los aldeanos creían que debería de estar emparentado con las valkirias, mujeres de mucho temperamento, que también decían "Hojotho", e iban en busca de jóvenes héroes, sólo los dioses sabían para qué. Nadie había vuelto para contarlo.

En fin, volvamos a la historia que nos ocupa. Lady Shizuru y Lady Mai se prepararon para irse con el caballero (aunque sabían que era una mujer, no le dijeron nada al respecto), y escribieron una nota a la Dama del Lago para explicarle la situación. Además, le pedían que, si podía, quitara el hechizo a Sir Mikoto, y lo volviera a convertir en caballero.

Shizuru estaba muy emocionada, porque Natsuki le gustaba mucho. Natsuki también estaba muy contenta, pues llevaría a Shizuru hasta el rey Reito y sería el mejor caballero que ha existido jamás. Mai, por su parte, no quería dejar Avalon, pero tampoco quería dejar a su amiga Shizuru sola. Así pues, preparó las pociones más indispensables y se dispuso para la partida.

- ¿Y no me daríais un beso? Fufufu... – dijo Lady Shizuru a Natsuki con cara pícara.

- ¡Eso sería muy inapropiado! – Dijo Natsuki poniéndose toda colorada. - ¡Hay que ir a Cornualles para la boda!

- Por eso mismo. – Replicó Shizuru.- Ya que vamos a estar tan juntos dentro de poco, me parece que es mejor que vayamos acostumbrándonos. – Dijo Shizuru con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡P-pues claro que no! ¡Vamos, que tengo prisa por llegar! – Natsuki estaba muy nerviosa. Se adelantó rápidamente a bajar de la barca en la que iban de vuelta a donde estaban sus compañeras.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ya habéis vuelto! – Dijo Midori entre trago y trago. – Ya creíamos que no vendríais.

- ¡Pues claro que vendría! ¡Di mi palabra de caballero que traería a Lady Shizuru! – Respondió Natsuki airadamente.

- ¿Y no vas a presentarnos? – Dijo Nao limándose las uñas.

- P-por supuesto. Éstas son Lady Shizuru y Lady Mai. – Dijo señalándolas. – Éstos son Sir Midori, Sir Nao, y Sir Mikoto.

Las caballeros hicieron una reverencia. En el caso de Mikoto fue bastante complicada, y por poco aplasta a las damas. Después de las presentaciones, comenzaron el camino hacia Cornualles. Habían decidido parar por la noche para descansar. Después de montar una tienda para las damas y de encender el fuego, Lady Mai se ocupó de cocinar la carne de la caza que habían hecho Natsuki y Mikoto.

- Mmmmmmm, Maiiiii, esto está buenísimo. – Dijo Mikoto, la cual no podía dejar de comer.

- Es verdad, esto está muy bueno. ¿Qué le habéis echado, Lady Mai? – Quiso saber Midori.

- Bueno, unas pocas hierbas y verduras... nada especial. – Contestó Mai un poco avergonzada.- Etto... ¿cuánto camino nos queda hasta Cornualles? – Mai desvió la conversación.

- No mucho. Ahora que sabemos el camino, será muy fácil. – Dijo Midori.

- Bien, creo que lo mejor es que nos acostemos. Yo haré la primera guardia. – Dijo Natsuki.

- ¿Y no preferiríais dormir en la tienda conmigo? – Se insinuó Shizuru.

Natsuki se puso colorada por toda respuesta. Sacó su espada y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, sin mirar directamente a la dama. Shizuru, al ver que era una situación comprometida, simplemente se acostó en la tienda con Mai.

El camino hacia Cornualles fue muy tranquilo. En fin, cuando se lleva un dragón como compañía, poca gente se atreve a asaltarte. La bruja Tomoe seguía teniendo problemas con su bola de cristal, así que no pudo interponerse entre los caballeros y su destino.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca del castillo del rey Reito, Mikoto emprendió el vuelo para anunciar su llegada, y pedir que una guardia real acompañara a Lady Shizuru a donde el pueblo la recibiría con fiestas, con entrada triunfal de los caballeros en el castillo.

- No hacía falta que nos recibiera el rey. Con mi Natsuki tengo bastante. – Dijo Shizuru, a la cual sólo le interesaba casarse con Natsuki, que ya la consideraba como suya. Sí, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Lady Shizuru y Lady Mai creían que Natsuki sería quien la desposara.

- ¡Lady Shizuru! ¡Cómo podéis decir eso! ¡Yo no soy vuestro! – Natsuki se puso toda colorada.

- ¿Acaso no es Natsuki mi futuro esposo? – Shizuru dijo maliciosamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Natsuki se sorprendió, así como Midori y Nao.

- Ara. ¿Acaso no me pidió matrimonio?

- ¿Hiciste eso, cachorro? – Intervino Nao.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo sólo le hice una proposición de boda! – Dijo Natsuki entrando en pánico.

- ¿Acaso no es eso pedirme en matrimonio? – Dijo Shizuru.

- Etto... yo lo decía para que os casarais con el rey Reito... – En esos momentos Natsuki estaba blanca como el papel. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta del terrible malentendido.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Cachorro! ¡Se creía que se casaría contigo! ¡Jajaja! – Nao no paraba de reír.

Shizuru de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. El problema es que en esos momentos llegó el rey Reito, el cual no quería hacer esperar a la dama, y la saludó con gran cortesía y alegría.

- Lady Shizuru, bienvenida a Cornualles. Es un honor ser vuestro futuro esposo. No quería esperar a veros, así que he venido con mi guardia personal a escoltaros hasta Kareol, mi castillo.

Shizuru estaba consternada y enfadada con Natsuki. Se sentía engañada y defraudada, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Miro de forma asesina a Natsuki, la cual tragó saliva fuertemente. Tanto Lady Shizuru como Lady Mai se vieron escoltadas al castillo por un rey y unos caballeros desconocidos. Por su parte, Natsuki se sentía muy mal por haberse dado cuenta de que había inducido a error a la dama. Sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia, pues pronto empezaron a felicitarla por tan gran hazaña.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios :)


	10. Chapter 10

**La poción**

Shizuru no se lo podía creer. Ella había pensado que se casaría con su Natsuki, y que sería muy feliz. El problema era que hasta el castillo del rey Reito habían venido sus padres, muy ilusionados ellos, y todo el mundo esperaba de ella que se casara con él. Estaba muy enfadada con Natsuki por haberle engañado. Puesto que todo estaba prácticamente hecho, decidió vengarse de la peliazul.

- Dime, Mai. ¿Dónde está la poción de muerte que siempre llevas contigo? – Quiso saber Shizuru.

- Con mis cosas. En una botellita, ¿por qué? – Respondió Mai, que no sabía de las intenciones de Shizuru.

- Porque prefiero la muerte a casarme con el rey.- Dijo Shizuru con determinación.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Seguro que hay alguna solución!

- ¡No! ¡Lo tengo decidido! ¡Tomaré tu poción y se la daré a Natsuki para que beba, y yo me beberé la mitad con ella!

- Shizuru... entiendo que estés disgustada, pero creo que no estás pensando bien las cosas... – Mai no quería que hiciera tal locura.

- ¡Lo haré! ¡Dame la poción!

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Jamás te la daré!

Entonces Shizuru lanzó un hechizo sobre Mai para que le diera la poción. Shizuru tenía el poder de hacer que los demás hicieran lo que ella quisiera, pero raramente lo utilizaba, ya que no le parecía ético. Mai, por su parte, había conseguido ser inmune a ese hechizo. Le pidió a la Dama del Lago protección, ya que Shizuru tendía a "delegar" demasiado cuando no le gustaba lo que tenía que hacer durante su aprendizaje en Avalon. De todos modos, Mai hizo como que era controlada por Shizuru, y le dio otra poción que no fuera mortal.

- ¡Ahora, llama a Natsuki! – Ordenó Shizuru.

Mai obedeció diligentemente. Encontró al caballero en el jardín, donde estaba hablando tranquilamente con Sir Haruka, a la que le estaba contando su aventura detalladamente.

- Y entonces nos enfrentamos con el peor de los peligros: el Carcelero... – iba diciendo Natsuki.

- Ejem... Sir Natsuki... – interrumpió Mai.

- ¿Sí, Lady Mai? – Respondió Natsuki.

- Veréis... Lady Shizuru quiere daros las gracias personalmente por haberla traído hasta el castillo para la boda... – empezó a decir Mai.

- Claro, claro. Ahora mismo voy. – Dijo Natsuki, dejando a Sir Haruka a medias de la historia. Sir Haruka estaba muy contenta por haber sido la mentora de tan gran caballero, que había demostrado tantas agallas.

Mai la condujo hasta donde estaba Shizuru, la cual estaba impaciente.

- Por favor, Mai, déjanos a solas. – Pidió Shizuru.

- Por supuesto, Shizuru. – Mai se retiró discretamente.

- Bueno... – comenzó a decir la castaña – me parece que aún no os he dado las gracias por traerme aquí para la boda...

- No hay de qué. – Natsuki sonrió, sin saber la que se le venía encima. – Siento el malentendido... – empezó a disculparse.

- Oh, no os preocupéis. Mirad, como señal de buena voluntad, beberemos ambos de esta copa. – Le dijo señalando la copa que había llenado con la poción de Mai.

- Claro, claro. Será un honor.

Primero bebió Natsuki, toda feliz porque, al parecer, Lady Shizuru la había perdonado. Luego bebió Shizuru, pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era morirse, pues se había enamorado de Natsuki y estaba prometida a un hombre por equivocación. Entre ambas apuraron la copa. Natsuki miraba fijamente a Shizuru, esperando que la dama dijera algo. Por su parte, Shizuru esperaba que la poción hiciera efecto.

Las dos se miraban atentamente. De pronto, Natsuki sintió un calor incontrolable. Se puso colorada, porque de repente le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de besar a la dama. Shizuru, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que la poción no era la de muerte, sino la de amor. Sin embargo, el deseo que sintió hacia la peliazul nubló todo pensamiento en contra de Mai, a la cual regañaría después.

- Shizuru... – musitó Natsuki.

- Natsuki... – respondió Shizuru.

La castaña se acercó lentamente, y besó a la caballero. El primer instinto de Natsuki era separarse, pero la poción ya surtía efecto, y se dejó llevar por los labios cálidos de Lady Shizuru. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se separaron. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y se abrazaron, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Por la cabeza de Natsuki aparecían pensamientos racionales, que le aconsejaban separarse inmediatamente. Desde luego, no había actuado de forma apropiada al besar y abrazar a Lady Shizuru. Por otro lado, había una fuerza invisible que la empujaba a estar con la dama.

Por su parte, Shizuru se daba cuenta de que ambas estaban bajo el influjo de la poción. Sabía que la poción de amor sólo era efectiva cuando ambas partes albergaban algún sentimiento hacia la otra persona. La poción lo que hacía era intensificar dichos sentimientos de forma que fueran irrefrenables. Esto la hacía feliz, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que Natsuki sentía algo por ella, aunque estuviera bien oculto dentro de su dura cabeza. En cierto modo agradecía a Mai que le hubiera dado esa poción y no otra. Sin embargo, existían algunos problemas. Todo el mundo esperaba que se casara con el rey Reito, incluidos sus padres. Además, aunque la mayoría de la gente no lo sabía, Natsuki era una mujer. Su relación jamás podría ser totalmente abierta con el resto del mundo.

Natsuki también pensaba en este último hecho. Cuando Lady Shizuru se enterara de que no era un hombre, seguramente la rechazaría, algo que, en estos momentos, le parecía el peor de los males que podían ocurrirle en este mundo.

- Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Shizuru en un susurro, separándose un poco de Natsuki.

Natsuki asintió, mirándola fijamente.

Una sombra se deslizó, muy satisfecha de lo que había visto. Corrió inmediatamente a contárselo todo al rey. Desde que Natsuki había hecho su aparición en la corte, y después de sus grandes logros, había alguien que se sentía muy celoso por el trato preferente que le daba el rey a la peliazul. Éste era Sir Nagi de Artai, el cual era uno de los principales consejeros del rey. Sin duda, las nuevas noticias de traición del caballero más querido por el rey harían que Reito expulsara a Natsuki de la corte. Nagi quería, ante todo, humillar al caballero que tantas hazañas había realizado, y al que todo el mundo parecía querer.

Afortunadamente, Nagi no se quedó para oír la conversación que Natsuki y Shizuru estaban teniendo. Había sido tal su excitación al ver el beso de ambas, que no pudo contenerse de ir inmediatamente a decírselo al rey.

- Verás... mi Natsuki... tenemos un problema... se supone que me tengo que casar con el rey Reito, y tú y yo no deberíamos habernos besado, ni albergar ningún sentimiento la una por la otra...

Natsuki se puso toda colorada por lo del beso. Su mente no había registrado aún que Shizuru le había hablado como si fuera mujer.

- Además, ambas somos mujeres...

Natsuki abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes? – Quiso saber la peliazul.

- Bueno... ¿recuerdas cuando te quedaste dormida en Avalon?

- Sí.

- Pues... ejem... – éste era el turno de ponerse colorada Shizuru.- Etto... vimos tus calcetines por casualidad...

Natsuki se quedó sin habla. Además, no podía estar más roja. Toda la sangre se le fue a las mejillas, y Shizuru pensó que la peliazul podría tener algún problema de riego en las demás partes de su cuerpo.

- Kanin na, Natsuki... – se disculpó la castaña.

- Y si sabías que era una mujer, ¿por qué querías casarte conmigo? – Natsuki no sabía qué pensar.

- Pues porque me gustan las mujeres, fufufu... – Shizuru dijo coquetamente, acercándose para besar a la caballero.

- ¡Sh-Shizuru! – Natsuki se apartó.

- Bueno, a ti también te gusto yo... no es nada malo, Nat-su-ki. – Shizuru volvió a la carga.

Natsuki se puso toda colorada de nuevo. Pero de pronto la asaltaron pensamientos más prácticos.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Te casarás con Reito... además, no puedo traicionarlo más... soy su mejor caballero... – Natsuki estaba apenada por tener que traicionar a su rey.

- Ya... tendremos que idear la manera de que Reito y yo no nos casemos. De ninguna manera quiero casarme con él.

- Ya, pero...

-¡No te preocupes! Ya se me ocurrirá algo... por ahora... ¿por qué no me das otro besito? – Shizuru se había vuelto adicta a los besos de Natsuki enseguida.

- No sé... – aunque la poción seguía haciendo efecto, Natsuki era consciente de que no era una conducta adecuada.

- Nat-su-ki... – Shizuru se abalanzó sobre ella, ante lo cual la peliazul no pudo hacer nada.

Ambas estaban besándose apasionadamente cuando Mai entró para avisarlas de que el rey llegaba corriendo para hablar con ellas. Estaban tan absorbidas por el deseo que Mai tuvo que echarles un cubo de agua por la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué haces, Mai? – Shizuru estaba muy disgustada con su amiga por la interrupción.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Viene el rey Reito! – Dijo Mai apresuradamente. Nada más decirlo, el rey apareció en escena, con Nagi detrás, además de todos los caballeros de la tabla redonda.

- ¡Natsuki! – Dijo el rey con tono autoritario. - ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

- ¡S-sí, señor! –contestó Natsuki marcialmente.

- Será mejor, que nos vayamos... – Mai cogió a Shizuru de la mano.

- ¡No! ¡También quiero que Shizuru se quede! ¡Lo que vamos a discutir también le concierne!

Natsuki estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué querría decirle el rey tan de repente? ¿Acaso ya sabía que amaba a Shizuru, su futura esposa, o que había descubierto que era una mujer y, por lo tanto, no podía ser caballero? Shizuru, por su parte, se hacía las mismas preguntas. ¿Acaso su amor debería morir tan pronto como había empezado?

* * *

NA: Gracias por seguir leyendo... ¡y por los comentarios!


	11. Chapter 11

**El juicio**

- Mmmm... ¿está lloviendo? – Dijo el rey Reito.

- ¿Por qué lo decís, mi señor? – Quiso saber Natsuki.

- Porque estáis mojados... – señaló el rey.

- Sí, bueno... estaba probando un nuevo hechizo, pero no me salió bien. – Dijo Shizuru, mintiendo con total confianza.

- Bueno, no importa. Me centraré en el tema... – Reito se aclaró la voz. – Ha llegado a mis oídos que habéis besado a Lady Shizuru. – Se dirigió a Natsuki.

- Bueno...- Natsuki estaba toda colorada.

- Veréis, mi señor. – Intervino Shizuru.- Siento mucho deciros que hubo un malentendido.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Reito con curiosidad.

- Veréis... cuando Sir Natsuki me pidió la mano, no dijo que era para vos, así que yo asumí que era para casarme con ell... ejem, él. Descubrí que debía casarme con vos cuando vinisteis a recogernos.

- Oh. – Reito se quedó pensativo. - ¿Olvidasteis decirle que era conmigo con quien debía casarse? – Se dirigió a Natsuki.

- Bueno... con las prisas... – Natsuki se rascó la nuca con nervisismo.

- ¡Pero ha cometido traición! – Nagi no quería dejar que Sir Natsuki evitara su castigo. - ¡Sir Natsuki debe morir! ¡Ésa es la ley!

Algunos de los caballeros asentían, pues tampoco les gustaba que un caballero recién llegado les dejara en tan mal lugar. Por otro lado, Sir Haruka, Sir Midori y Sir Nao estaban muy preocupadas por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

El rey decidió reunirse con todos los caballeros para pedirles su opinión. Sir Natsuki era el mejor caballero, y no quería que lo mataran por una equivocación. La reunión en la Tabla Redonda fue muy acalorada. Por un lado, estaban los partidarios de castigar a Natsuki con la muerte, por alta traición. Por otro lado, estaban los defensores de la caballero, que proponían un castigo más leve.

Finalmente, el rey decidió llegar a una solución de compromiso. Sir Natsuki sería expulsada del reino, y Lady Shizuru debería casarse con él. Ya había dejado el tema de su boda demasiado tiempo, y los caballeros (sobre todo Nagi), le exigían que se casara lo más pronto posible. Por otro lado, estaban los padres de Shizuru, los cuales también presionaban a su hija para que escogiera a Reito. Su hija debería casarse con alguien de la realeza, tal y como le correspondía.

Shizuru estaba desesperada. Ahora que había encontrado al amor de su vida, le era arrebatado. Tuvieron que encerrarla en una torre hasta el día de la boda. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su amada.

Natsuki fue desterrada de por vida, y tuvo que irse al Bosque de los Desesperados. Ahora sabía muy bien lo que era pasar la fase de locura. La poción había despertado en ella una pasión hasta entonces desconocida, y se pasaba todo el día suspirando por Lady Shizuru. Decidió que compondría una balada en su honor:

- Oh, Shizuru, Shizuru...

El tiempo pasa,

Tus labios están lejos.

Recuerdo tu dulce cara,

Y el sabor de tus besos...

Cuando dices fufu...

- Mmmm... fufu no queda bien... Shizuru, Shizuru... no encuentro más rimas con Shizuru... ¡qué complicada es la vida del enamorado!

- Ahem... – Nao fue a visitarla, para ver cómo le iba, y para darle las últimas noticias. – No quería interrumpir tu creatividad pero...

- ¡Araña! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Natsuki se sobresaltó.

- No tienes muy buen aspecto... – Nao vio que su "amiga" vestía con andrajos.

- Sí, bueno... es que estoy enamorada... ya sabes cómo es eso...

- La verdad es que no lo sé. – Respondió Nao con sinceridad.

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! – Se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué es eso? Parece que están matando a alguien. – Nao se puso a la defensiva.

- Oh, eso. No te preocupes. Será algún caballero desesperado por el amor de su dama. El bosque está lleno de ellos...

- En fin, a lo que iba. – Nao se puso seria de repente. – Vengo a darte las últimas noticias.

- ¡No! ¡No digas nada! ¡Shizuru y el rey se han casado!

- Pues no. Al final no ha podido ser.

- ¿Por qué no? – Quiso saber la peliazul.

- Pues porque la bruja Tomoe, no se sabe muy bien cómo, ha secuestrado a Lady Shizuru y se la ha llevado a su Castillo Secreto.

- ¡No puede ser!

- Pues sí... – dijo Nao limándose las uñas. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¡Iré a por ella, por supuesto! – Dijo Natsuki con determinación.

- Eso me parecía a mí... las demás están esperando a la salida del bosque. ¿Nos reunimos con ellas y vamos a por la bruja? – Nao no quería pasar más tiempo en el bosque. Le daban repelús los gritos de los enamorados.

- ¡Ahora mismo! – Natsuki recogió todas sus cosas, y se dispuso a seguir a Nao. – Por cierto... ¿por qué viniste tú a buscarme?

- Bueno... me tocó la pajita más corta, ya sabes...

- Ya decía yo... – de repente se quedó pensativa. - ¿No ha ido nadie a rescatar a Shizuru?

- Pues, aparte de Midori, Haruka, Mikoto y yo, no. Son unos cobardes. Como diría Sir Haruka, no tienen agallas.

- Ya...

- El rey Reito ha dicho que te perdonará si rescatas a Lady Shizuru, y podrás casarte con ella, si quieres.

- ¿El rey ha dicho eso?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, los padres de Lady Shizuru son muy influyentes, y les ha parecido bochornoso que nadie se presente para rescatar a su hija, ni siquiera su futuro esposo. No quieren que Lady Shizuru se case con alguien tan pusilánime. Le han amenazado con una guerra entre sus reinos si no devuelven a su hija sana y salva. Han preferido que se case contigo, si la rescatas, claro, a que se case con un rey tan débil. Al final el rey ha tenido que ceder.

- ¡Qué cobarde! – Natsuki estaba indignada. ¿Cómo podían haber dejado que secuestraran a Shizuru? De todos modos, esto le daba la oportunidad de poder estar con su amada. Tan sólo tenía que rescatarla. - ¿Dónde está el Castillo Secreto?

- Pues está como a dos jornadas a caballo de aquí.

Natsuki se quedó pensando un momento.

- Si es secreto... ¿cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Oh! Eso es lo que pone en el GPS. ¿Sabes? Al final fuimos a Ventormenta. Está bien el sitio, pero a Midori tuvimos que sacarla de todas las tabernas habidas y por haber... jamás la había visto tan borracha. Y eso es decir mucho...

- ¡Argggggggggg! – Se oyó a lo lejos.

- ¿Y eso qué es? – Dijo Nao temblando.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes. Es Orlando, que se ha puesto otra vez furioso. Es maníaco-depresivo, ¿sabes? Angélica lo ha engañado ya varias veces... pobre muchacho...

- ¡Vámonos de este bosque ya! – Nao no quería seguir en ese sitio ni un momento más. A lo mejor a algún caballero loco le daba por probar su estocada con ella.

Así pues, Nao y Natsuki se fueron a reunir con sus amigas.

- ¡Hola, Natsuki! ¿Cómo estás, muchacha? – Midori fue a abrazar a la susodicha.

- Bien, bien...

Las demás también la saludaron con efusividad.

- ¡Ya eres todo un caballero! – Dijo Sir Haruka con orgullo. - ¡Has pasado la fase de locura!

- Sí... ejem... – Natsuki se puso toda colorada.

- Ya te ha contado Nao cómo está la cosa, ¿no? – Dijo Midori, para cambiar de tema.

- Pues sí... ¡vamos a rescatar a Lady Shizuru! – Dijo Natsuki con entusiasmo.

Las caballeros se dispusieron a recorrer el camino que las separaba de Lady Shizuru. Harían todo lo que estaba en su mano por rescatarla de bruja tan malvada.

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo Secreto, Lady Shizuru era obligada a hacer cosas innombrables.

- ¿Quién es el bebé más monoooo? - Decía Shizuru agitando un sonajero en frente de la cara de Tomoe, la cual disfrutaba como nunca en su papel de bebé en pañales.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes. Y por los comentarios, claro, jeje. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**El rescate**

- ¡Hime Sentai! – Midori gritó poniéndose en marcha.

- ¿Pero no habíamos quedado en que eso de las princesas no era muy intimidatorio? – Dijo Nao, suspirando. Por supuesto, Midori no le hizo caso. Todas se dispusieron a seguirla sin comentar nada más.

Cuando llevaban un rato a caballo, sin hablar mucho, a Natsuki se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Eh! ¿Queréis que os cante alguna de las baladas que compuse en el Bosque de los Desesperados?

- No, no... mejor no... – se apresuró a decir Nao. – No queremos que pierdas las fuerzas antes de llegar al Castillo Secreto...

- Eso, eso... mejor nos concentramos...

- No os preocupéis... cantar no me supone tanto esfuerzo...

- Pero así nuestros enemigos sabrán que vamos en su dirección. Mejor seamos discretas. – Con lo cual Midori la convenció.

- Bueno, pero cuando volvamos, sí os las canto, ¿vale? – Dijo Natsuki esperanzada.

- Claro, claro... – se apresuraron a decir Midori y Nao, las cuales ya planeaban cómo librarse del suplicio.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo. Por una parte, el ir con un dragón disuadía a los asaltantes de aventurarse a atacarlas. Por otro lado, Tomoe estaba muy entretenida con su sonajero, y no se preocupaba mucho de mirar su bola de cristal, la cual ya sí que tenía cobertura. Así pues, las caballeros se encontraron ante la puerta principal, donde se encontraban dos pequeñas puertas, con sendos enanos vigilándolas. En la puerta decía: "$%!"

- ¿Y eso qué significa? – Dijo Natsuki toda confundida.

- Eso es: "Uno de estos enanos siempre dicen la verdad, y el otro siempre miente. Una puerta lleva a la muerte, y la otra a la entrada al castillo. Sólo podéis hacer una pregunta a uno de los guardianes. ¿Qué preguntaréis para entrar al castillo?" – Respondió Midori, a la que se le daban muy bien las lenguas.

- Pues sí que acortan las palabras en ese idioma. – Dijo Nao limándose las uñas.

- Entonces, ¿qué les preguntamos? – Dijo Natsuki toda confundida.

- Yo opino que Mikoto escupa fuego y derribe las dos puertas. – Dijo Midori con total convicción.

- ¡Eso! ¡Los acertijos son una tontería! – Dijo Haruka. - ¡Lo que hay que tener es agallas!

Y así Mikoto terminó con el acertijo. Quemó a ambos enanos y derribó ambas puertas. Una puerta daba a un pozo sin fondo, y la otra claramente era la entrada al castillo.

Después de la entrada tan poco silenciosa que hicieron, todos los guardias se pusieron en alerta.

- Su Graciosa Malignidad, unos intrusos han entrado al castillo. – Dijo uno de los secuaces a la bruja Tomoe a través de la puerta de la habitación en la que la bruja jugaba con Shizuru.

Tomoe, aunque disgustada por la interrupción, decidió ir a ver quiénes la importunaban en sus juegos. Una mirada rápida a su bola de cristal le dijo que eran los caballeros que habían ido a Avalon.

- ¡Matadlos a todos! – Dijo sin muchas contemplaciones.

- Pero su Divina Maldad Maléfica, llevan consigo un dragón. – Respondió temblando el esbirro.

- ¡Pues sacad al Galimatazo! – Dijo Tomoe desesperada.

- ¡El Galimatazo! ¡Pero Su Serena Emperatriz Malvada, el Galimatazo podría destruir el castillo!

- ¡No os preocupéis! ¡Yo lo controlo! ¡Sacad al Galimatazo! – Dijo Tomoe ya fuera de sus casillas.

- Como vos mandéis, Su Alteza Oscura.

Con eso, el esbirro se retiró, y dio las órdenes pertinentes.

- Si me permitís, Lady Shizuru, ahora tengo que atender unos asuntos. Enseguida estaré con vos para seguir nuestros juegos. – Se disculpó Tomoe, la cual tenía que supervisar por sí misma la salida del Galimatazo.

- ¡Que salga el Galimatazo! – Gritó Tomoe. - ¡Tapaos los oídos!

Entonces, de entre las sombras, apareció un ser extraño con garras y dientes largos. Tenía una cola enorme y alas de águila. Las caballeros se pusieron enseguida en guardia. Mikoto estaba lista para atacar. Entonces el Galimatazo abrió su pico, y comenzó a recitar un poema:

"Brillaba, brumeando negro, el sol;

agiliscosos giroscaban los limazones

banerrando por las váparas lejanas;

mimosos se fruncían los borogobios

mientras el momio rantas murgiflaba."

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Mis oídos! – Dijo Mikoto como volviéndose loca.

La reacción de las demás caballeros, menos Natsuki, era la misma.

- ¡Por los dioses! ¡Haced que pare! – Dijo Midori retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – Dijo Natsuki, que no entendía por qué todas sus compañeras estaban tiradas en el suelo con convulsiones y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Pero es que no lo oyes? ¡Es la peor poesía que jamás se haya escrito! – Dijo Nao arañándose la cara.

El Galimatazo seguía con su poesía sin sentido. Las caballeros estaban perdiendo el control, y estaban a punto de ser apresadas por los secuaces de Tomoe.

- ¡Rápido, cachorro! ¡Canta tus baladas! – Se le ocurrió como último recurso a Nao.

- ¿Por qué? Habrá que esperar a que termine su poema, ¿no? – Dijo Natsuki que escuchaba atentamente.

- ¡Horror! ¡Qué metáfora más desafortunada! – Haruka se retorcía en el suelo.

- ¡Qué rima más rebuscada! – Midori no podía seguir oyendo.

- ¡Natuski! ¡Ya! ¡Canta tus baladas! – Mikoto estaba a punto de explotar con sus propios gases.

Entonces, Natsuki vio que sus amigas estaban afectadas por la poesía tan mala (peor que la de Paula Nancy Millstone Jennings de Sussex, Inglaterra), y decidió contraatacar con sus recién compuestas baladas. El Galimatazo comenzó a retroceder, pero Tomoe lo obligó a seguir con la tortura.

"Pero brumeaba ya negro el sol

agiliscosos giroscaban los limazones..."

Natsuki ya había agotado todos sus poemas, así que recurrió a la improvisación.

- Tiernos ojos que me miran,

Cual orbes en el cielo de primavera...

El Galimatazo retrocedía.

- ¡Una hipérbole, lánzale una hipérbole! – Gritó Haruka que casi estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

- Por tu amor me duele el aire... el corazón y las grebas... – seguía Natsuki.

- "El breve vuelo de un velo verde..." – Comenzó a decir el Galimatazo.

- ¡Oh, no, contraataca con una aliteración! – Dijo Nao toda horrorizada. - ¡Natsuki! ¡Termina el poema! ¡Usa un pleonasmo!

- ¡Y te corto en dos, te machaco, te destrozo y te destruyo con Vorpalina! – Concluyó Natsuki. Entonces, el Galimatazó se retorció y subió a lo alto en los cielos, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Nunca más se volvió a saber de tan horrible trovador.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ha vencido al Galimatazo! – Exclamó uno de los esbirros. Ante tamaña muestra de resistencia, los seguidores de Tomoe decidieron emprender la huida.

- ¡No huyáis, malditos! – Tomoe estaba lanzando bolas de fuego a sus hasta ahora seguidores. Sin embargo, temían más a la poesía mala de Natsuki. Así pues, escaparon despavoridos del Castillo Secreto.

- Bueno, no importa. ¡Yo sola me enfrentaré a vosotros! – Dijo Tomoe con gran determinación.

- ¡No tan rápido! – Dijo una mujer bellísima, la cual apareció de repente en medio del campo de batalla.

- ¡La Dama del Lago!- Tomoe comenzó a temblar.

- ¡La Dama del Lago! – Dijeron con asombro las caballeros.

- Sí, bueno... ya me he divertido bastante por el norte... ejem...- entonces se puso seria. - ¡Tomoe, éste es tu fin! ¡Ya has hecho bastante daño!

La Dama del Lago le lanzó un hechizo que la convirtió en una mujer sin poderes. Tomoe intentó lanzar bolas de fuego, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un fuerte dolor de muñeca. Al desaparecer los poderes de la malvada bruja, Mikoto volvió a su forma original.

- ¡Gracias, Dama del Lago! – Decía la caballero con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No hay de qué. Ya me estaba cansando de las fechorías de esta mujer.

Natsuki fue rápidamente a liberar a Lady Shizuru.

- ¡Shizuru!

- ¡Natsuki!

Ambas quedaron atrapadas por sus miradas. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se abalanzaron la una contra la otra y se dieron el beso más apasionado de toda la Fanficción.

**Epílogo**

Las caballeros, con Lady Shizuru y la Dama del Lago, volvieron al castillo del rey Reito, el cual perdonó a Natsuki, y ya no tendría que deambular por el Bosque de los Desesperados nunca más. Los padres de Shizuru concedieron a Natsuki la mano de su hija. Claro que lo hicieron antes de saber que era otra mujer. Después de que se supiera que los mejores caballeros del reino eran mujeres, el rey Reito decidió que, de ahora en adelante, las mujeres también podrían ser caballeros. Así pues, los padres de Shizuru aceptaron a Natsuki como su futura nuera.

Por fin, Natsuki y Shizuru se casaron y fueron felices. Bueno, siempre que Natsuki no cantara ni intentara recitar poesía, claro.

* * *

NA: Ha sido divertido escribir este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Y, bueno, gracias por vuestros comentarios ;)


End file.
